Gabrielle Wilkson-A New Generation
by Warriors.Souleater.Awesome
Summary: Gabrielle lived with her pure-blood father, never speaking or spoken to about her mother by her dad. Her house-elf, Norris, is loyal and almost like a friend to Gabrielle. But now she starts Hogwarts. What'll happen when she meets Harry's, Ron and Hermione's, Lupin's, George's kids? Or her biggest danger, according to her father, the newest Malfoy, Scorpius.
1. Why show passion to books?

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, otherwise Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione would've gotten together way earlier and VOLDEMORT DIDN'T EXIST!**

"Dad, what the magic are you doing?" Gabrielle Wilkins, light brown hair and hazel eyes, witch at age 11 as of today, walked into the Wilkins kitchen to see her dad, Joshua Wilkins, wizard with brown hair, dark enough to be called black, and brown eyes, attempting to bake a cake the muggle way.

"Making your birthday cake, love! And nothing shows more passion than hard work, rather than poofing up a cake at the flick of a wand!"

As Gabrielle walked in to help her father, batter covered the walls, ceiling and Joshua's torso, arms and face.

As a result, his daughter also exploded, though in laughter rather than in pressure. "Laugh all you want, it's more than anyone you'll meet at Hogwarts will ever be attempted to be given."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, when will my owl come?" A letter slid out from a pile of exploded cake on the ceiling into Gabrielle's hand. She excitedly shred it open, 2 papers falling out.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Ms. Gabrielle Wilkins_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Longbottom _(Neville, mentioned in Epilogue he's Professor in Herbology)

_Deputy Headmaster._

Gabrielle threw aside the paper to read the needed equipment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

_First-year students will require:_

_3 sets of plain work robes (black)_

_1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_1 winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that pupil's clothes should carry nametags._

COURSE BOOKS

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_ A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_ 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_ Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, Standard size 2)_

_1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set of Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED _

_ THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Gabrielle jumped over to her father so he could read the letter. "Let's go! Can I get an owl? Or a cat? I'd love a cat, or an owl. How are we gonna afford all this? Where are we even gonna get it? How will I get to Hogwarts?"

The Wilkins' House-Elf, Norris, apparated in front of Gabrielle, holding all of her required equipment, hold the wand.

"Norris, how'd you get all this? I just got my list today!" "Master Joshua told Norris to ask one of Norris' house-elf friends at Hogwarts for Master Gabrielle's list of first year supplies!"

Joshua flicked his wand and all the equipment flew into a suitcase. "I thought you said nothing shows more passion than hard work rather than flicking a wand around!"

"Why show passion to a bunch of books? And to answer all your questions, since we still need to get you a wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop: Maybe, if we can afford Norris we can afford school supplies-have you ever even looked at our Gringotts account?-We get there by going to London and going through the Leaky Cauldron, and we get to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts express on platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. I'll show you when you get there."

"1 more question- can we go to Ollivander's?" Joshua nodded, beckoning for Gabrielle to go into the fireplace.

"We'll be travelling by Floo powder. Take a handful, throw it down and say very clearly 'Diagon Alley'. If you say it wrong, by saying it like 'Diagonelly' you might be across the country or something. And specify the shop, in this case, Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Gabrielle followed her father's instructions carefully, feeling the sensation of being sucked down a giant drain, with a warm breeze blowing past.


	2. I'll never get rid of you

**From this point on, I'm not going to say this anymore-just keep it in mind because it's annoying.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ONLY MY OCS (Wilkins family, their house-elf)**

Gabrielle looked around from the fireplace in Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was nearly empty, hold Ollivander.

Gabrielle stepped out, and her father apparated by the door. "I've got some galleons in this bag," Joshua lifted up a small bag that jingled when he shook it "for the wand and the possible owl or cat."

Gabrielle hugged her father, and walked up to the counter. "Mr. Ollivander, sir, I need a wand."

The old man looked Gabrielle over, looking as if he was determining possible wands.

He went into the storage, bringing back a jet-black wand. "Ebony, 11 inches, unicorn hair, slightly yielding."

Gabrielle took the wand, waving it around. Stars shot out, blue than green than orange. The shop gleamed, like a disco.

"Perfect. That'll be 7 Galleons. Good day!" Ollivander nodded dismissively and Gabrielle followed her father outside.

"Well?" Joshua sighed. "Let's go get you a cat." Gabrielle cheered and the two walked to the Magical Menagerie.

Gabrielle and Joshua walked into the magical pet shop and Gabrielle felt a pang of sympathy. The shop was full of caged animals. They were painfully skinny and looked awfully depressed.

Gabrielle's attention was stolen by an orange tabby cat decorated with brown stripes. Gabrielle stepped over and reached her finger through the cage door to pet the cat.

The cat first held back, than she walked up and allowed herself to be gently stoked by Gabrielle's single index finger.

The she-cat rubbed against the cage door, purring. "Dad, can I get this one?" Gabrielle smiled at the she-cat.

Joshua called over a salesman with a large and obviously fake smile. "How much for the orange-brown tabby cat?"

The salesman's face fell. "Are you sure you don't want that one?" The salesman laughed awkwardly and pointed back to a fluffy white-furred long-fur cat with an expression that looks like he'd love nothing more than to escape and scratch the salesman's face.

"No, my daughter would like this one. How much?" The salesman sighed. "2 Galleons."

The salesman exchanged the key to the cage door with 2 Galleons from Joshua. Joshua unlocked the cage and the cat leapt into Gabrielle's arms.

Gabrielle cuddled her new cat. "I'll call you…Leaf." Leaf purred. Joshua and Gabrielle walked out the door, and Gabrielle distinctly heard the voice of the salesman "I'll never be able to get rid of you" followed by a grumpy hiss.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next one'll be good. FOR NARNIA-I MEAN HOGWARTS!**

**Ron:Narnia?**

**Hermione: It's a muggle movie. Children go through a wardrobe and enter a snowy land, meet a lion and one falls in love with the evil witch who uses him.**

**George: Hmm… a magical wardrobe that takes you to a new land…I think I've got a new product idea!**

**Ginny: Could be a good family movie for James, Albus and Lily.**

**Me: Save your shenanigans for the story!**


	3. Tears falling down her cheeks

**Harry: Yay! I'm in this chapter!**

**Ginny, Lily, Albus and James: *cough cough***

**Harry: Oh, and my family. Yeah**

**Ron, Hermione, George, Rose, Hugo, Teddy and Victoire: *cough cough***

**Harry: Yeah them to.**

**Draco and Scorpius: *cough-***

**Me: NO MORE COUGHING! YOUR STARTING TO SOUND LIKE UMBRIDGE!**

"Now, grab hold of me and keep a strong grip." Gabrielle latched onto her father and he dissaparated with her next to him.

Gabrielle felt the uncomfortable sensation of being sucked through a tight straw. The feeling ended, and Gabrielle opened her eyes to groups of Muggles boarding trains.

Gabrielle looked around for platform 9 and ¾, but she only saw platforms 9 and 10. Joshua must've seen her confused expression, because he explained.

"Just run into the barrier between platform 9 and 10 with your luggage," Gabrielle's suitcases filled with Hogwarts equipment topped off with Leaf in her cage. "And time it perfectly so that Muggles block you disappearing into the pillar from other Muggles."

Gabrielle took this all into mind and saw a large group of Muggles come toward her. Once they were close enough to block her from view once she reached the barrier, she began to run but screeched to a halt when she heard someone call out "Joshua!"

Gabrielle looked back to see a red haired woman that must've been the one to call for her father. With her was a boy who looked a year older than Gabrielle, another boy she suspected as his brother one year older than him, and a girl a year younger than Gabrielle complaining to…Harry Potter!

"Dad, can't I go this year? I'll be eleven in a month!" "You didn't get the letter, so you can't go!"

A letter flew out of his bag. The girl ripped it open. "This is my acceptance letter! Dad, why'd you keep it from me?"

Harry chuckled and a bunch of suitcases appeared. "A surprise. I bought all your stuff when I bought your brother his second year items."

The girl cheered, took the luggage and joined the two boys.

Joshua spoke. "Ginevra Weasley Potter. Haven't seen you since our days at Hogwarts. And I'm guessing this is Lily, James and Albus." Harry joined the two.

"Ginny, who's this?" The woman, Ginny, laughed. "This is Joshua Wilkins, and his daughter Gabrielle. He was in my year at Hogwarts. We were good friends, and we've been keeping in touch."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you. You probably know I'm Harry Potter, and my wife has told you about my kids."

James first stepped up to Gabrielle to shake her hand. He held a grin that would melt a hopelessly romance loving girl. Well, one that wasn't Gabrielle. She loves romance, but the devilish glint in James' eyes made her feel cautious.

"James Sirius Potter, Gryffindor House, pranking extraordinaire like my uncles and grandfather."

He shot another heart melting grin, and Gabrielle couldn't help but lightly blush and looked down at the ground.

Albus came up next. "Albus Severus Potter, Hufflepuff. Calmer than my clown brother." James shot a glare at him.

Lily shoved her brother aside and reached her hand out for Gabrielle to shake. "Lily Luna Potter, First Year. I hope we're in the same House! Personally, I'd prefer Hufflepuff like Albus or Ravenclaw, but I'm fine as long as I'm not in Slytherin."

"Lily, I'll tell you like I told Albus last year, there's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin! Severus Snape was in Slytherin and he was a great man."

"Yeah yeah yeah, but I just wanna avoid Scorpius! Albus says he's a jerk!" "What'd I do?" James, Albus, Lily and Gabrielle all turned to a pale-blonde boy.

"Malfoy…" Albus glared daggers at the boy, and James gave a suspecting stare. "Calling Hermione a mud-blood…" The other kids gave a gasp and glared as hard as Albus.

"And the Weasley's blood traitors, and my own father an attention hog!" Gabrielle felt ready to attack Scorpius when Joshua yelled out "Get on the train, it's almost 11!"

James ran into the barrier, followed by Lily and Albus. Gabrielle gave a deep sigh, clenched her eyes shut and broke into a run.

Gabrielle opened her eyes to see a large train, and wizarding families waving their kids goodbye.

Gabrielle raced onto the train, carrying her suitcases and Leaf's cage. Most of the compartments were full, so she joined Lily and 2 girls and a boy.

"Rose, Victoire, Teddy, this is Gabrielle! Gabrielle, this is Rose Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Rose's cousin, and Teddy Lupin, Victoire's boyfriend."

Victoire blushed furiously, but Teddy had a smug look on his face. A boy entered the compartment and sat next to Rose.

"Hugo! Gabrielle, this is my brother, Hugo. Hugo, this is my new friend Gabrielle." Hugo shook Gabrielle's hand.

The train lurched forward and Gabrielle looked down at her Muggle watch to see it just turned 11:00.

The 6 friends talked for a while, and Gabrielle heard the snack trolley. She took the bag of galleons and went outside the compartment and came back with two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Every Flavor Beans, anyone?" Gabrielle popped a red one in her mouth. "I've always been lucky with these. Yum, Cherry flavored."

Hugo took one from the box in Gabrielle's hand too, grabbing a black one. He threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth.

Hugo spit little bits of the jellybean out, causing Lily, Rose, Victoire and Gabrielle to shriek and move out of the way.

"Mold?" "I wish. Black licorice is horrid!" The others laughed and ate some more every flavor beans.

"How are you so lucky? You've gotten apple, cherry, pie, and pina colada! While I've gotten vomit, and Teddy got mud!"

"Pure luck, my friend. Pure luck." The Hogwarts Express suddenly halted, throwing Hugo, Lily and Victoire across the compartment.

Gabrielle roared with laughter, falling down and clutching her stomach. Rose and Teddy followed.

All the students lined up, exiting the train and separating into first years, and second through seventh years.

Lily, Hugo and Gabrielle gathered together, holding a conversation. The three boarded a boat together, joking and threatening to feed each other to the squid and push them out the boat.

A huge man with A LOT of hair lead them into the castle, the first-years glancing in wonder at the gigantic school.

The giant-like man lead them into a dining hall, turned and bellowed. "First years will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! Line up and I will call you by name! Once you're sorted, join your house at their designated table!"

The first-year students lined up, the front of the line a stool with a dirty old hat on it.

The brim of the hat opened up.

"_Oh, I do look old_

_But I'll tell you this for sure_

_I'm worth more than gold!_

_And I'm truly pure._

_Once long ago, four magic beings met._

_They shared a dream to teach young wizards to come_

_Once they started, they wouldn't give up yet!_

_But each witch or wizard only accepted some._

_For Gryffindor, only the brave may pass._

_They have to have the guts!_

_For Slytherin there was a clever mass_

_No Muggle-Born mutts!_

_For Ravenclaw the wise will are the best_

_Only big brains matter here!_

_For Hufflepuff, the good at heart can rest_

_They're true and their friends are always near._

_Now don't go hiding_

_There's nothing you must fear!_

_The Sorting Hat will send you sliding_

_So wipe that shameful tear."_

The Hall erupted in applause.

"Aidan Brunt!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A shaggy, black haired boy ran up to the Gryffindor table.

"Troy Crockford!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A brown and short haired boy followed Aidan.

"Susanna Dulaney!

"SLYTHERIN!"

A black haired girl with red highlights walked over to join a cheering Slytherin table.

It went on with this until Lily was called out.

"Lily Potter!" The Gryffindor table looked hopeful, and Gabrielle sent Lily two thumbs-ups.

"Hmm…bravery like your parents, though an obvious joyful heart, with a loaded brain…what to choose… Ah! I know! HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Gryffindor table dropped their heads, back sat straight up again and cheered almost as loud as Hufflepuff when the red-head joined the table.

"Samantha Towler!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

A ginger joined the Ravenclaw table.

After a while, Hagrid, the giant man, finally called out "Hugo Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red-headed boy sat by James.

"Gabrielle Wilkins!"

The Great Hall seemed suddenly quiet. Gabrielle realized she was holding her breath, and felt like everyone else was too.

_I guess Dad was popular…_

Joshua Wilkins had a big part in the Battle of Hogwarts. It seemed that whenever someone was in trouble, he jumped in and knocked the attacking Death Eaters out. Many wizards and witches' parents owed their lives to Joshua.

Gabrielle walked up to the stool, and felt time slow down. She set the large hat over her head, and it fell over her head and sat on her shoulders.

The houses suppressed laughter, except for Slytherin who didn't hold back.

"Big brain, strong heart. Ravenclaw…" They cheered. "Or Hufflepuff?" The Sorting Hat sat in silence over Gabrielle's head for mere moments.

Hugo, Albus and Lily crossed their fingers in hope. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table, especially Gabrielle's friends, erupted.

Professor McGonagall stood up. "This will be a prosperous year, introducing new students, including some with very famous parents,"

The Headmistress eyes The Potters, Weasleys and Gabrielle before continuing. "Now, enjoy your feasts!"

Gabrielle sat next to Lily and Albus. Food appeared on their plates, and Gabrielle dived into her spaghetti.

"Hungry girl." Gabrielle turned, a noodle sticking out of her mouth, to Scorpius Malfoy with a stupid, Malfoy-like look on his face.

Gabrielle slurped the noodle into her mouth and swallowed before talking back. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Scorpius sneered. "Just saying hello to the mudbloods," he waved to Albus and Lily, who hadn't noticed him yet. "And their dirty little friend."

"Don't you call them that!" Gabrielle fought the urge to tackle Scorpius. "What, mudbloods? You afraid of the word? You afraid your mummy was a muggle and you're not really pure-blood?"

"DON'T MENTION HER!" Gabrielle pushed Scorpius to the ground with her own body. "Who, your precious mummy? Ever wonder why your father never talked about her?"

"SHE WAS A BRAT WHO LEFT MY FATHER AFTER THINKING SHE TOOK ALL HIS MONEY!"

"She was probably a muggle! Your dad probably didn't tell you about her because he couldn't stand the thought of dating her and producing a mudblood, just like your precious friends!"

At this point the entire Great Hall was listening. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU VAIN, SELF-ABSORBED, EGOMANICAL TWIT!"

Gabrielle tackled Malfoy, pinning him down. "Never. EVER. Talk about my father like that. Never call my friends mudbloods, and don't even mention by gold-digging mother."

Gabrielle punched Malfoy, causing his nose to bleed. Gabrielle got up and sat back down in her seat, ignoring the stares from the other students, and continued to feast.

"Miss Wilkins, that attack will cost your house 100 points." Scorpius shot her a glare before Madam Pomfrey led him to the hospital wing. Gabrielle shrugged it off. The older students didn't care, it was the first day and they would easily get it back.

"The feast is over. Prefects, lead your house to their common rooms." A tall, 6th year lead them to a stack of barrels he tapped the barrel two from the bottom in the middle of the second row. "You need to tap this barrel in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. If you get it wrong, you get sprayed with vinegar."

The boy followed his own instructions, and a passage opened up that lead to the basements. All the Hufflepuff students crawled through it, and it lead to a circular, low ceilinged room with black and yellow hangings and overstuffed armchairs and sofas.

Two tunnels were on each side. "This tunnel," He pointed to the one on the left side. "is going to the girl's dormitories. The other one leads to the boys. If the boys try to go into the girl's dormitory, more vinegar sprays."

Gabrielle started thinking of what Scorpius said. Was her mother just some pure-blood snot like father said? Or a muggle that was scared by dad's magic, left, and sent the baby back?

Was her dad ashamed of her not being pure-blood, like himself? Or ashamed that he had produced a mudblood?

Gabrielle shuddered by just thinking that horrid insult. Scorpius doesn't know what he's talking about. Father was a great man, would never fall for a Muggle. And if he did, he wouldn't be ashamed of himself or his half-blood daughter.

Still, Gabrielle had to think. She felt a few tears drip down her cheek, muttered "I'm tired, good night.", and raced into the girl's dormitory.

Lily was reading, or trying to. She kept looking over at Gabrielle, who was deep in thought. She knew Gabrielle was thinking of Scorpius' snide comments. Lily had listened to the whole thing, and she's shamed to admit, even to herself, that she did nothing, just say how it played out.

Gabrielle turned and muttered "I'm tired. Good night." than raced out. Lily didn't move, but she couldn't mistake the tears falling from Gabrielle's cheeks.


	4. I shall call thou Cranky

**Its been a while, I realize, but my laptop broke down and I just finally felt like writing on my mom's computer. I actually HAD a chapter written-well, ¾ written, but it didn't feel right anyway. I had actually made Scorpius bi-polar and kind.**

**Scorpius: HEY!**

**I DID NOT PERMIT YOU TO SPEAK YOU BI-POLAR LITTLE DUNG-BEETLE!**

**Lily's POV**

Lily followed Gabrielle into the first year girl's dorm.

There were only four 4-poster beds, and two of them were occupied by a girl with jet black hair on some animal-like pillow (**Pillow-pet, if you didn't guess) **and another with a mix of dyed hair.

She had a guess it started red like mine, but she was outgoing and died it pink, blue, red-like a red velvet, not red as in orange hair- and brunette.

Lily realized she was getting off topic. "Gabrielle! You heard Albus, he's just a mini-Draco!"

She looked at Gabrielle's bed, where not only had Gabrielle stopped crying, she was laughing.

"What the heck's gotten into you? I see you in hear with tears dripping from your eyes, and now your acting like you pulled a Marauder's prank!"

"Lily, it's simple. I made a law as a child; never let those jealous of you get to you. I broke that law today. I had also made a cure. What is it you may ask? Laugh it off. And imagine them in embarrassing clothing."

Lily smiled. A thought of Scorpius in a pink dress robe like Uncle Ron had to wear to the Yule Ball forced it to evolve into a fit of laughter.

"Now let us get some sleep, dear friend. We have potions with Professor Slughorn and Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Hanley."

"I heard Slughorn invites the brightest witches and wizards, plus some with some famous family. You and I are destined to be invited!"

"Lils, we don't KNOW if the we're the best witches in the century other than Hermione. We haven't been taught anything!"

"Are you daft, Gabby? I'm the daughter of bloody Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Ginny Weasley Potter, who has the greatest Bat-Bogey Hex EVER! And you're father saved many wizards lives! We're bound to have skills, and we've got the best family you could hope for!"

"For all we know, we could be as hopeless as Ron was." "SHUT UP! SLEEP, YOU'LL LEARN SOON ENOUGH IF YOURE BRIGHT OR NOT! JUST SLEEP!"

"Well than, miss crankypants." The girl with jet black hair replied by throwing a pillow at Lily.

Lily got up from Gabrielle's bed and walked about three steps to your own. She readied for bed, pulling her blanket to her neck, when she hesitated and shouted out "MY NAME'S LILY LUNA, AND I SHALL CALL THY CRANKY!"

The shout was resulted in another pillow to the face.


	5. Brewed to Perfection, he would say

**Sorry last chapter was so short, and I've also noticed no reviews and the amount of views in each chapter has gone down. I love the people of fanfiction, but I'd like a bit more reviews and plain views. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I shall say this for all the times I forgot to and will have to in the future: I don't own Harry Potter or anything but my OCS**

**Gabrielle's POV**

Gabrielle and Lily woke up to snoring room-mates. Gabrielle looked to see if they waited any longer, they'd be late for Potions.

"Lily, give Ms. Crankypants a wake-up call." "Revenge-time, cranky." Lily threw Leaf at the girl with jet-black hair, causing Gabrielle to wince not only for her cat, but for the girl.

"DON'T EAT MY SOUL!" The girl yanked Leaf off of her face. "Oh, it's the brightest witches of the century. To stop you from calling me Crankypants, I shall introduce myself. Amber Limus, future Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"What about her?" "That's my friend since yesterday, Rosalind Richmond. Loves Charms"

"Like I said last night, I'm Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Molly Weasley Potter."

"Gabrielle Wilkins, master of magical arts-Most Likely, according to Miss Potter over here."

"Now, we must start searching for the Potions rooms." "Isn't it in the dungeons?" "At Hogwarts, you can get lost anywhere. Including and especially the dungeons."

Lily responded to Amber by raising up a piece of parchment. "Not with this. Stole it from James. It's a map of Hogwarts, and shows where everyone is! We just gotta see where Slughorn is and go there!"

"Lily, hate to break it to you, but that parchment's empty." Gabrielle turned to see Rosalind awake. "Only because it's not aware of the way we can misuse it."

Gabrielle, Rosalind and Amber had confused and uncertain faces. Lily put her wand on the parchment and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ink appeared, secret and obvious passages showing and dots with labels of students and Professors.

Rosalind got up, and her hair looked as if she had just come from a salon and not a bed. "Time to change into our robes and stalk Slughorn."

The four girls followed the map and labeled the potions room themselves once they arrived. Lily once again placed her wand on the parchment, but now she says "Mischief Managed."

The ink seeped into the parchment, showing nothing. Slughorn didn't notice the girl's being as late as he, nor the mysterious parchment.

"For our first class, we will make the cure for boils! You'll find it in your potions book. I'll make this a bit more interesting. Whoever makes the best will be given Felix Felices. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Hugo raised his hand. "That's a luck potion, right?" "Correct! Smart as your mum, you are! Yes, Felix Felices is a luck potion. You drink it, and you get the best luck around! For this, it is not allowed in Quidditch. Now, brew Boil Cure for it!"

Gabrielle opened her book. _Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar. Crush snake fangs into a fine powder using a pestle._

Slughorn passed out the ingredients and supplies. Gabrielle separated the snake fangs and held the pestle in her hand.

She looked over to Amber, who was violently smashing the pestle into the table. Rosalind was looking in the mirror, and Lily was gently crushing it.

Gabrielle followed Lily's technique. _Add four measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron._ Gabrielle sprinkled the powder into her water-filled cauldron (**It should be filled with water, I hope.)**

_Heat the mixture to 250 degrees for 10 seconds. _ Gabrielle placed on the cauldron on the fire and set the temperature for 250 degrees.

_Wave your wand._ Gabrielle didn't see any details, so she just swished it around a bit. _Leave to brew for 33-45 minutes_

Gabrielle estimated about 39 or 40 minutes would work, so she set the alarm on her Muggle watch for 39 minutes later.

Gabrielle walked over to Lily. "How's the potion going?" "Just gotta wait for 33 minutes. You?"

"I thought about 40 minutes would work. I hope one of us gets the luck potion!"

"At least someone from our dorm." "Definitely." They continued talking until Gabrielle's watch rang. The sound alarmed many students unfamiliar with the sound.

Lily continued brewing her potion as well. Gabrielle looked to her book for the next step. _Add for horned slugs to the cauldron_. Gabrielle couldn't help but smirk as she thought of Slughorn.

_Remove cauldron from fire before adding next ingredient._ Gabrielle didn't see why this step was so important until she looked over to a boy in her year with boils all over him and his cauldron emitting a horrid stench.

Gabrielle immediately removed her cauldron from the fire and turned the fire off.

_Add 2 porcupine quills to the cauldron. Stir 5 times, clockwise._ Gabrielle added the quills, than get the stirring-stick.

She stuck the stick in the cauldron and forced the stick to move the liquid 5 times in 1 Direction (**Ah, hahahahaha)**.

_Wave your wand to complete the potion._ Gabrielle swished her wand similar to about an hour earlier.

"Now that everyone's done, I shall judge who shall win the prize!"

Slughorn ended up giving the potion to another girl in Gabrielle's year, but she wasn't disappointed. Slughorn deemed her potion second-best, and that's almost as good.

Gabrielle had to admit, the girl's potion was top-notch. Brewed to perfection, her dad might've said.

_Dad_. The realization finally hit her. She wouldn't see her father or her house-elf until Christmas, maybe even summer break.

Gabrielle shook her head. She had McGonagall and her new friends now. She'll see her only parent again… eventually.


	6. Swallowing Eachother

**Okay! Time for DADA! I've got a surpriiiiiiise plaaaanned!**

**Lily: Please don't tell me-**

**Me: SHUUUUSHHH!**

**Gabrielle's POV**

Lily and I exited the Potions room. "I sol-" "Can I try?' Lily looked kinda surprised. "Sure, nothing special, but try it out."

I pulled my wand out and touched it to the parchment. I whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map reappeared, with our label of the Potions room still there. We looked all over for "Prof. Hanley" but he wasn't there. It was like he didn't exist.

"We could ask an older student." James than passed by. "James, wait! I need to ask you something!"

James paused and did a sly grin. "Yes, little Gabrielle. I would love to." "What?"

"I guessed you had wanted to ask me to take you as my date to Hogsmeade, I answered yes."

"Why would I ask you that? I wanted to know if you'd direct your sister, our dorm mates and I to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room."

James looked shocked and disappointed. "Down the hall, down 3 flights of stairs, take a right. Obvious door."

James sulked off, arguing with himself. The four girls followed the popular boy's instructions, and Lily labeled the room before whispering "Mischief managed" and hiding it.

The dorm-mates were not the last ones. Many more students filed in, some like Hugo barely managing not to be late.

The bell rang, and the professor was still not there. Gabrielle and some others saw some strange movement in the light.

Greater movement occurred, and skin and clothes appeared. Than round glasses, messy black hair covered…a scar.

"DAD!?" Lily hid under the table.

"Now, now Lilykins. I wouldn't embarrass you. ATTENTION, STUDENTS! DO NOT DARE MESS WITH MY CHILD, WHOM IS COWERING UNDER THAT TABLE OR MY WIFE AND I WILL JINX YOU TO OBLIVION!"

Gabrielle smirked as the class hid fits of laughter. Dads could be SO clueless. She wouldn't be surprised if Lily wouldn't come out of the dorm for a few days.

"To begin, class, we will be learning the Knockback Jinx, Flipendo. The Knockback Jinx is a spell which can be used to physically repel an opponent; the spell is also convenient in the blasting apart of fragile objects and the activation of magically charmed switches. The jinx is described as most 'utilitarian' and is a rather simple spell. Flipendo can be blocked both by Expelliarmus, and Protego."

The students who actually wanted to pass their O. actually took notes, like Amber, Lily and Gabrielle. Others, like Rosalind, who the girls now call Rosie, were just bouncing to practice it.

"What you do is make the movement of a check mark with a little u curve at the top of the check while yelling 'Flipendo!' Like this." A stuffed dummy appeared.

Harry made the formation while yelling 'FLIPENDO!' a bit too loudly. The dummy flew into a Ravenclaw boy.

"Oops. Good thing it's only stuffing." Gabrielle could barely hold back a giggle. The boy, with a nametag that read Johnny Felino, pushed the dummy off of him.

Johnny tried to keep his pride, but blushed when he saw the class continue without another pitying look at him.

"Now, get into pairs and try it on each other." Harry saw the worried looks on his students' faces.

"Don't worry, nobody will be harmed, you're just starting. I'm a trained Auror."

Gabrielle turned to Lily, only to see her being whisked away by a girl she didn't recognize. Rosie and Amber were paired, as was nearly everyone in the class.

Gabrielle saw Hugo was sitting alone awkwardly. Gabrielle slowly walked over to him. "I'm Gabrielle, we met on the train. It seems we're the only two without a partner."

Hugo nodded. He moved the table for room, than without any warning, turned and yelled "Flipendo!"

Gabrielle felt like she jumped on a diagonal trampoline. She bounded a few feet up and a few more backwards.

She landed on a table near a Latino girl and a girl with messy-golden hair. Gabrielle smiled an apology at them and jumped back over to Hugo.

"That was fun, but now it's your turn. FLIPENDO!" She shouted too loudly and the movement was bigger than expected.

Hugo turned into a bouncing ball, flying into a longish haired boy than bouncing off onto Harry-sorry, Professor Potter's-desk.

The commotion attracted the entire class's attention. Gabrielle laughed weakly as Hugo continued bouncing.

Hugo crashed into a shelf of random things, some having to do with Dark Arts and some just memorabilia.

The bell rang and Gabrielle ran to the dorms without a word. She had a way of memorizing paths by accident and found her way in no time.

Gabrielle was joined by Lily, who was holding back a roar of crazy laughter, Amber, who didn't bother holding back her laughs, and Rosie, who was looking in the mirror and acting like nothing happened.

Gabrielle was giggling herself. Who wouldn't, when their partner started literally bouncing off the walls after casting a newly learned spell?

**December 20**

The group was rolling onto the floor, hold Rosie. Rosie's stomach had made the most unappealing growling they'd ever heard. "Stop it! I'm hungry, and I'm going to the Christmas feast!"

Weeks had passed since their first day. Gabrielle was fairly good at most subjects, but she was never fond of plants and History of Magic was as boring as ever.

Transfiguration and D.A.D.A were here personal favorites. Turning a mouse into a snuffbox? How cool is that! And Prof. Potter brought humor into something as serious as Dark Arts.

Gabrielle was decent at flying. She took less time than Amber to get her broom into her hand, but much more time than Albus. And she fell a few times more than she would like to admit, but a Gryffindor crashed into 2 trees and fell too many times to count.

But Astronomy…It had to be her favorite. The skies were so beautiful, and the information, in her opinion, was fascinating. Not to add that a Ravenclaw boy named Scott Bailey asked her to a date a few days ago. They planned a night under the stars on Christmas evening.

Gabrielle told her Dad she would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Her friends did as well, and she had the date to look forward to.

"Rosie's right, it's time for the feast!" Amber raced after her friend, followed closely by Lily and Gabrielle.

The Great Hall was amazing. Twelve of the tallest Pine trees imaginable were set up, snow was falling, there was holly and mistletoe everywhere, and little fairies buzzed around the trees.

Gabrielle sat down at her friends' regular table, when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around, where a boy, who was slightly taller than her with light brown messy hair that looked recently combed, stood.

"Scott!" Gabrielle hugged the boy. "Hey, I-uh, just got held up by Slughorn, he said he's hosting a Christmas party. You're invited, and we can bring a partner, so would you like to uh…"

"Sure, I'll be your date." Gabrielle looked at the ground, blushing. Gabrielle heard her friends teasing her, making gushy weird kissing noises.

"I-I'll see you than…" Scott waved awkwardly, more embarrassed than me. He left, and I angrily turned around and slapped all three of them.

"WHAT IN DUMBLEDORE'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? CAN SOMEONE HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH THEIR DATE TO SOME PARTY THING WITHOUT SOME WACKOS MAKING STUPID NOISES BEHIND ME?"

Lily just laughed. "Gabri, you sound like a howler." "Uhh, speaking of howlers…I got one from my mom. I actually have to leave for Christmas."

"Amber, no! You can't leave us!" "My mum'll kill me! She says I should spend more time with Zack, my step-dad."

"I guess we'll see you…" "No! I'm not staying without Amber!" Rosie stood up, and hugged Amber.

"Rosie, it's just a few weeks. Why does it mean so much?" "My family has a tradition. You have to spend time with your friends during Christmas on your first year of Hogwarts. I have bonded with Amber most, so it should be her."

"Biased, much?" "In this case, most definitely." "Well, you'll have to endure my absence. Mum will tie me to my bed post!"

"Fiinee…" "Rude." Gabrielle held in a giggle at Lily taking so much offense. Rosie and Amber were pretty well bonded, as were Gabrielle and Lily. They all got along, but had their favorites.

That was when Gabrielle observed a horrendous sight. Scott had a neighbor, who was a witch. She was sorted into Slytherin, and he admitted he had a crush on her.

Anyways, Gabrielle saw her snogging, wait for it, ALBUS. HER BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER, WHO WASN'T ANNOYINGLY ARROGANT.

Gabrielle ran over, without a word, to Scott's table. She pulled him away from his friends and whispered hurriedly.

"I need your help. Remember your old crush? She's dating my friend's brother, and no offense, but I do not approve. We need to make sure they are separate. The lack of communicating will force them to break up."

Scott looked taken aback, but looked over to Albus and the girl, Arianna Prod, still snogging. Gabrielle could swear they were swallowing each other.

"I'm in" Gabrielle couldn't help but notice jealousy, but she couldn't determine whether it was because of Gabrielle's protectiveness of Albus, or Arianna swallowing him.


	7. Accidentally' Tripping

**Me: Sorry it took so long last time. I was stuck. Plus I have a life outside of here!**

**Scorpius: Yeeaaah. Riiight.**

**Draco: That's my boy.**

**Me: I'll slap you both.**

**Hermione: I've punched Draco once, I'll do it again.**

**Gabrielle: And I Scorpius.**

**Draco: Oh no, the girls are teaming up on us! RUN SON! RUUUN**

February 2nd

Gabrielle and Scott had separated Albus and Arianne for over a month now, going as far as 'accidentally' tripping in between them.

Gabrielle, Lily, Rosie and their new dorm mate Caldeira walked to Charms class. Caldeira replaced Amber because after the incident during Christmas, her mom took Amber out of Hogwarts.

As the dorm mates walked in, they saw Professor Flitwick waiting for them. "Thank you for joining us, ladies."

The four looked down in shame. "Take a seat please. Today we will be learned the Levitating Charm."

The four took their seats, Rosie on the very left, Caldeira to her right, than Gabrielle and Lily at the very right.

"The incantation to the Levitating Charm is Wingardium Leviosa. Remember," Flitwick said with a smile, "It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA."

The Potters and Weasleys grinned at Hermione's famous quote, other than "I'm going to bed, before you two come up with a brilliant idea to get us all killed, or _worse,_ expelled!"

Scorpius, however, just rolled his eyes. He had healed from his broken nose quickly, but refused to show his face until very recently. That day was quite eventful.

_Gabrielle, Caldeira, Lily and Rosie were walking to Mrs. Switch's class, Transfiguration. Gabrielle suddenly bumped into a scrawny heap of blonde hair and mean glares._

"_Hey, mudblood. Nice to see you without pain and the scent of blood following." Gabrielle groaned. "Malfoy"._

_Malfoy sneered. "You're lucky I didn't know any hexes back then, Malfoy, or you wouldn't be awake right now!"_

"_Ooh, I'm so scared, the wittle girl's gonna make me fall over!"_

_Lily turned around. "Scorpius, leave us alone or you'll taste blood instead of smelling it!"_

_Lily walked into Transfiguration, continuing her conversation with Rosie and Caldeira. Gabrielle was soon to follow when she heard a threatening whisper._

"_You're lucky Potter was here to save you, little girl, or you'd be losing a duel right now."_

_Gabrielle had tuned out after 'little girl'. She was putting the imaginary puzzle pieces together. _

_Backing off as soon as Lily came, threatening her when Lily left, insulting her in the Great Hall when Lily wasn't paying attention, and Albus even says he's not as much of a bully this year, the very year Lily comes…_

"_You like Lily! A Malfoy likes a Potter! Scorpius Malfoy is in love with Lily Luna Potter! This is crazy, yet I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier!"_

_As Gabrielle kept blabbing, Scorpius zoned out. "WH-what? N-no way, mudblood! I don't have a crush on Lily…even if she's beautiful, kind and tough at the same time…"_

_Scorpius became dazed. Gabrielle snapped in his face. He awoke and stomped away. Gabrielle grinned. She had a way to make Malfoy back off! Luckily, she and Lily have the exact same schedule. On the down side, Lily has the attention span of a puppy brought to its new home._

_Gabrielle walked into Transfiguration smiling as wide as possible._

"Ms. Wilkins! Pay attention in my class!" Flitwick hit her wand in front of Gabrielle, snapping her out of her memories.

"Sorry, Professor. May I try the charm?" Flitwick was surprised, than felt happy such a student was in his class.

"You're welcome to, Ms. Wilkins." Flitwick made feathers appear in front of all the students, Gabrielle immediately attempting the charm.

"Wingardium LeviOsa!" Gabrielle put extra emphasis on the O, to not make the same mistake Ron did to cause Hermione to scold his emphasizing.

Gabrielle went through the motions, but the feather merely twitched. She tried 3 more times before the feather began floating and following her wand.

Gabrielle grinned and moved it to tickle Lily. Unfortunately, Flitwick was helping her and the feather instead started tickling him.

"Ms-ahaha-Wilkins-ahaha-10 points-ahahaha-to Hufflepuff-ahahaha-for creativity-ahahaha-and quickly learning-ahahaha-the charm."

Flitwick giggled between every few words, but Gabrielle understood. More points earned for her house!

Gabrielle got at least 10 points in each class, other than in History of Magic. She just doodled in that class.

Gabrielle was gifted, like Lily had said on their first night. Lily was equally gifted but didn't read late at night, already knowing a lot of the spells, like Gabrielle and Caldeira did.

Gabrielle kept playing with the feather until class ended. "Let's head over to Transfiguration." The four friends hurried over. All of them loved the class.

Gabrielle and her friends were the first in the class. "You four are ahead of the class. Practice spells, whether from this class or not."

The cool spells weren't the only reason Gabrielle loved Transfiguration. The teacher was incredibly nice and let students who finished the lesson early go ahead. She and Caldeira were 2 weeks ahead of the class, Lily and Rose being 1 week ahead.

Gabrielle practiced the switching spell, constantly switching objects in the classroom around. Mrs. Switch didn't mind if it helped her learn.

Gabrielle got tired of it, so she started casting the dancing spell on objects. She was humored as chairs, tables and books began dancing around.

Gabrielle tired of this as well, and opened one of the books dancing in front of her before cancelling the charm.

It was the book for History of Magic. The subject wasn't boring, just the way Professor Binns said it.

The information itself was quite interesting. Gabrielle and her friends especially enjoyed Uric the Oddball.

The bell rang, signaling the students to return to their dorms for the rest of the day. Or roam around if they wished.

**Me: I tried to make up for the shortness of other chapters in this one. I planned it out in 3****rd**** period after our exam on the paper my teacher gave us, but she took it.**

**Luckily I have a strange memory for stories and lyrics, but not anything else.**

**Flitwick: And charms!**

**Me: No I use the internet.**

**Scorpius: Interwhat?**

**Gabrielle: Muggle device, you browse this thing…and people write things and you can read or play things…hard to explain.**

**Lily: I'll show you later. Dad showed me it when I was young**


	8. Revenges

**Me: Hey, it's been long-actually, it hasn't- but I'm sorry anyways. On a happy note, FIRST DAY OF SUMMER!**

**Harry: You wouldn't be so happy if you had MY childhood :'(**

**Me: Well, my school isn't an amazing boarding school in England that teaches MAGIC! It's a lame public school with lame kids, with the exception of my friends.**

**Ginny: You're still on that!? When I asked if you wanted me to handle them you said you were fine!**

**Harry: Well her celebration made me think about it!**

**Lily: Dad, stop crying and come out of the corner!**

**Harry: NO**

**Me: Not like you're needed in this chapter anyway! Albus, would you do the honors?**

**Albus: .Awesome does not own any of us. Only her many, MANY OCs. Sorry about not saying so in the past. She's very forgetful.**

**James: Why'd he get to do it? I'm 5 times cooler, better looking and all-around more popular!**

**Me: Aaand that's why. Sort of.**

**Gabrielle's POV**

Gabrielle led her dorm-mates over to their separated four-poster beds. "Should we cause havoc? Can we use the map to do it!?"

Gabrielle laughed. "Lils, calm down. We have free periods every day, even if they're short on Wednesdays."

Gabrielle's Muggle phone beeped, causing the other three to jump in surprise and fall off of their beds.

"Sorry, have fun without me. Gotta go on a double-date." Caldeira and Lily immediately groaned in sync.

Gabrielle's dorm-mates thought her antics to separate Albus and Arianna were a waste of time. Lily has even suggested Gabrielle just wanted to spend time with Albus.

"Sorry, I swear this'll be over soon. I'll see you in a few hours, more or less. Record your mischief!"

Gabrielle ran down to the lake just in time to see Albus, Arianna and Scott, and to see the latter fall into the lake in attempt to separate the other two.

Gabrielle rushed over to help him. "He always was very clumsy." Arianna joked. Gabrielle just rolled her eyes. As if she knew Scott very well.

Albus spoke up, "I know a secret passage to Hogsmeade! Wanna go?" "But what if we get caught?" Gabrielle heard worry in her feeble voice and cursed at herself.

"Well it wouldn't be so secret then, would it?" Arianna's voice was dripping with mock. Albus nudged her, seeing Gabrielle's face was still coated with worry.

"I've got that covered." Albus pulled out nothing, but his fingers were thickly separated. He made a motion with his hand as if he covered himself with a sheet. Suddenly he disappeared.

I gasped. "That's the cloak your dad used on the first day!" Albus grinned happily. "It's the Invisibility Cloak. It's been passed on for generations."

Albus managed to fit all four of us under to show us. "No one can see us, but can hear us and feel us if we bump into them, so we have to be really careful."

Albus took the cloak off. "I've been using it to sneak around all year and some of last year." Arianna purred, saying "My little bad boy."

They leaned in to start a make-out session. Gabrielle instinctively yelled out "Look what I can do!" and did a really bad cartwheel between them.

Scott moved so that Gabrielle landed in his arms. "Thanks" Gabrielle whispered. Scott nodded and kissed her cheek.

Arianna coughed, and Gabrielle could hear the anger and jealousy. Albus and Arianna walked to Albus' secret tunnel, hand in hand. Scott ran, separating the two and not dropping Gabrielle.

The four hid under Albus' cloak. After a lot of couching and walking, they arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Madam Puddifoot's, ladies?" Albus raised his eyebrows in question. Arianna and Gabrielle answered in sync.

"Oh yes! I love that place!" "For Merlin's sake, that place is disgusting, especially this close to Valentine's Day!"

"Well, this cloak can't exactly separate, so we'll just go to Three Broomsticks. Maybe next time, Ari."

Arianna glared at Gabrielle, and Gabrielle glared right back. She could tell Arianna was a spoiled, jealous pureblood brat like all other Slytherins. Gabrielle was a pureblood herself but was raised well.

What was a Slytherin even doing with a Hufflepuff? It made more sense than a Gryffindor, but a lot less sense than another Slytherin, or at least a Ravenclaw like Scott.

It'd be a lot more easy if she and Albus went out and Arianna and Scott went out! Wait, did I just think that? Never mind, focus on the date.

The four walked into the shop. Albus moved to uncover himself and Arianna, but Gabrielle tripped (not on purpose. Scott's shoe untied.) and she moved in front of Arianna.

Rosemerta walked over and saw the two. "Hi, Alb! You're back! Oh, and you brought a date! You look SO cute together!"

Albus turned to introduce Arianna, than stopped and saw Gabrielle. Gabrielle avoided eye contact.

Gabrielle looked up to see Albus' eyes filled with, not confusion or bitterness, just a bit of relief. The two sat down, secretly setting out two other chairs for Scott and Arianna. "Drinks for the cute couple?"

Both blushed, and Arianna clenched her fist while Scott gritted his teeth. "Four Butterbeers please."

Rosemerta gave them a questioning look. "We're REAALLY thirsty…" Rosemerta nodded and skated away, not even writing the order down.

Gabrielle could just feel Arianna's jealous glare. She mentally stuck her tongue out at the Slytherin girl.

She looked over to Albus, who was fiddling with his fingers and not looking up. She tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, when did your dad give you the cloak?" Albus answered after a moment, still not looking up.

"It was about a week ago. Filch's stupid cat got me 3 detentions. That's never happened to me before! They're just angry about my dad teaching! So dad wanted me to stop getting in trouble and gave me it."

"Would Ginny approve of that method for you to avoid detentions?" Albus chuckled, looking up at her. Gabrielle just noticed his pretty green eyes. She saw a little anger there, but not towards her.

"No way would Mum approve. She'd hide the cloak in her under-garments dresser and scold Dad for weeks!"

Gabrielle told Albus about her 9th birthday party, where her dad set the cake on fire and almost used magic to calm the fire down.

"So you went to Muggle school, had Muggle friends, and just plain lived like a Muggle until you got your letter?" "Yeah."

"Why? You're not Muggleborn. What does it matter?" Gabrielle looked at him exasperatedly. "Dad doesn't think I should be completely clueless when it comes to Muggles, like other purebloods. What if I meet a Muggleborn?"

Albus just shrugged. "You going to take Muggle Studies?" "You betcha. I heard-" Gabrielle was interrupted by a nudge to her ribs.

She looked over to see Scott lift up the cloak so she could see him and motioned to the window with his head. Gabrielle followed the direction and saw just how late it was.

"Albus!" She whispered through gritted teeth. "We need to go back!" The two exited the shop, followed by their invisible friends.

As soon as they left, they ducked under the cloak and ran back through the shortcut. They parted ways and snuck back to their dorms. Gabrielle was sure she had heard Filch, but it was only Albus.

"Would you like to walk back to the common room together?" Gabrielle agreed and the two quietly tip-toed to the Hufflepuff common room.

"That was so close. I almost tapped on the wrong barrel!" "And you've been here for a year and a half. Shame."

Gabrielle ran through the tunnel to the first-year girl's dorm, hoping not to awaken her friends.

"Little late there, Gabby."

**Me: Such a devil.**

**Albus: Not much of a cliff-hanger, unless Filch somehow managed to sneak into the girl's dorm.**

**Me: Well you don't know what the girls will do to Gabrielle.**

**Lily: You definitely don't know :)**

**Gabrielle: O.O Dang it, Albus! Why'd you have to sidetrack me!?**

**Scott: You're just lucky I saved you. Filch would've been on you if you'd been any later. **

**Harry: YOU'RE ALL LUCKY YOUR PARENTS AREN'T DEAD!**

**Gabrielle: Moving on…Why'd it take you so long to tell me, Scott?**

**Scott:…I was…sidetracked.**

**Gabrielle: By Arianna?**

**Arianna: You betcha ;)**

**Gabrielle: Lily isn't the only one planning a beating…Run. Now.**


	9. Birds Screaching

**Me: New Chapter tiiimee!**

**Lily: I've noticed the last few chapters are mostly romance. You and Scott, Albus and his skank-**

**Ginny: LILY LUNA DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE**

**Lily: Sorry! Albus and his bad Slytherin girl, **_**me and Scorpius!**_

**Gabrielle: Lily, steam's about to blow out of your ears. CALM DOWN.**

**Lily: YOU PAIRED ME UP WITH THAT SLIMY SLYTHERIN! I HAVE STANDARDS!**

**Scorpius: Hey!**

**Me: Well like I pointed out for Gabrielle to notice, Scorpius isn't such a moronic, big-headed arse.**

**Scorpius: Taking offense here! **

**Me: Shut up or you'll taste duct tape**

**Gabrielle's POV**

"Lily, I can explain. No need to pull out your wand…" Lily smirked. "Explain. You leave us, saying you'll return in a FEW HOURS. IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT."

Gabrielle was stuck. "Uhhh…I was distracted?" "Not good enough! _Mucus ad Nause-_" "_FLIPENDO!"_

Gabrielle didn't interrupt fast enough. She could feel her nose running and a mean cough. "Let me _fully_ explain the story!"

Lily sat on her bed. "So I met the others by the lake. We used one of Albus' secret tunnels and that invisibility cloak of your dads. We went to three broomsticks, me and Albus in the open and Arianna and Scott under the cloak."

"Why wasn't it you and Scott under the cloak so no one thought you and Albus were dating?" "I'm separating Arianna and Albus, remember?" "Oh, yeah."

"Anyways, Albus and I started sharing stories- Me about my house-elf Norris and my dad, him about his dad and James-but Scott didn't tell us about the time till a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't he remind you earlier?" "Said he was distracted. By _Arianna._" Gabrielle gritted her teeth at the witch's name.

"Ok, I revoke my plan of punishing you to punishing your boyfriend and that-" "Don't say it. It's unladylike." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Can we sleep first? We've got Double Potions tomorrow. It's not that bad since it's Slughorn teaching. Dad said even if Snape was courageous and brave and all that, he was a mean professor."

Gabrielle agreed, and the two followed Rosie and Caldeira's lead and slept. Gabrielle pondered on how the two slept through the commotion Gabrielle and Lily caused. She shrugged it off and slept.

**The Next Morning**

Gabrielle grumbled. Rosie was-and has been-trying to awaken her dorm mates at 5 in the morning to dress up and put on make-up. Gabrielle and Caldeira didn't bother, and Lily just put on blush and lipstick.

Rosie has been trying to girlify (if that's a word) them since the second week of term. Gabrielle sleep-slapped the girl.

"Come OONN, Gabby! We need to set an example and you're not helping!" Gabrielle had enough. When she wasn't being a dressed-up Barbie doll, Rosie was innocent yet evil.

"Rosie, it. Doesn't. Matter! Why dress up when the professors make us wear robes? Why use makeup when magic and potions are going to wash it off? We don't need to impress anyone! Were popular without trying! We're top of our class, and Lily and I have famous parents!"

Rosie sighed. "It's never gonna happen, is it? You three will allow yourselves to look normal. Fine. I will be the only one to make an effort to be FABULOUS!"

Rosie ran to the girl's bathroom. Gabrielle groaned and fell into her bed for the next few hours.

**2 Hours Later**

Gabrielle stretched and walked to the girl's bathroom. She usually woke up earliest by accident (other than Rosie when she tries) but it's got perks. She got in the bathroom earliest.

Gabrielle stepped into the shower, lathering her hair and washing the rest of her body. She walked out half an hour later to hear the sound of pounding fists on the door.

She quickly put on her robes to stop the loud banging. She should've gotten used to it by now but it's so loud! She rushed out after a quick floss and mouthful of mouthwash.

Gabrielle sat on her bed, brushing her long and strangely tangled her while watching Lily kick the door, yelling curses at Caldeira.

Gabrielle had a funny feeling Caldeira was purposely stalling to annoy Lily. She put the least work into herself because she studies almost 24/7.

Caldeira just flows her brush through her hair every morning while coaching herself through spells we were learning the next day. Caldeira stops Rosie from bugging her by putting her hair in a ponytail most of the time.

Gabrielle looked at her muggle watch and saw Potions started in 45 minutes. "Caldeira, get out of there! If Lily doesn't get ready soon we'll be late!"

The four agreed never to leave each other behind in the morning. Either they got there early/on time together, or were all late together.

Gabrielle heard Lily let out a satisfied sigh as the water stopped. 2 minutes later, Caldeira walked out in her Hufflepuff robes. Rosie had a dress on with the Hufflepuff symbol Rosie hand-stitched into it herself.

Flitwick was usually the one to have her change. It was days without Charms she dressed up to avoid it.

15 minutes later, Lily walked out with her red hair messy and wet with her robes. She rush- brushed her hair and the four set out to potions.

They no longer needed the map unless they were exploring.

Gabrielle saw the Potions corridor, but after she saw Scott and Arianna having a make-out session on a window sill.

Gabrielle froze. The two took no notice, but Gabrielle took in every detail. Scott was kissing just as much as Arianna, if not more. He made no attempt to push her away.

Caldeira, Rosie and Lily followed up. Caldeira was arguing with Rosie (per usual) about Caldeira's hair.

Lily stopped them, seeing the sight. She put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder pitifully. Gabrielle pushed her hand off, anger flooding her system.

Gabrielle shouted out the first spell she remembered from looking further into her charms book. "_AGUAMENTI!_" Water blasted from Gabrielle's wand.

Scott sputtered. He turned and saw his 'girlfriend', widened his eyes and ran. Arianna glared, then changed it to a smug look.

Gabrielle stopped the spell and stomped into Potions. She heard her dormmates together yell in sync "_Avis!"_ and flock of birds followed, with a high-pitched squeal.


	10. Enter James!

**Me: Thank you, loyal reviewers and favoriters. I will try to make this a super long chapter! Though I am awaiting a letter from a friend very impatiently (I sent him the letter a week ago…)**

**Lily: Owl deliveries don't take a week! At most like 4 days.**

**Me: I don't have owl delivery. I use the Muggle postal service, sadly.**

**Harry: ATLEAST-**

**Me: NO MORE SELF-PITYING YOU'RE THE GREAT HARRY POTTER YOU'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. EVER.**

**Hermione: She's right you know. It's unnatural and, honestly, unnerving.**

**Gabrielle's POV**

Gabrielle sat through Double Potions. Her dorm mates walked in satisfied with their curse but their grins wavered upon seeing their friend.

"Gabby, don't-" "I know, I know, Lily. Just let me stay in solitude." Lily reluctantly relented on attempting to comfort her friend.

Luckily Hufflepuffs didn't have Potions with the Slytherins; So Gabrielle didn't have to endure Arianna's pointed glares or smug smiles.

Unluckily, they _did_ have it with Ravenclaw, so throughout the class Scott tried to gain Gabrielle's attention.

"Gabby, please." "Only my friends call me that." "I'm your boyfriend!" Up till this point, Gabrielle remained a calm posture.

"YOU MORONIC GIT! YOU HONESTLY THINK WE'RE STILL TOGETHER! I SAW YOU BLOODY KISSING THAT SLIPPING SLYTHERIN! YOU DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO REALIZE WERE DONE AFTER YOUR STUPIDITY!?"

Gabrielle suddenly felt the whole classes' attention focus on her and Scott. "Ms Wilkins, 5 points from Hufflepuff!"

Gabrielle was surprised it wasn't more; she had just interrupted his class. She was further surprised when Slughorn continued.

"And, Mr. Bailey, for not having the decency to remain loyal to such a nice girl, 15 points from Ravenclaw."

Gabrielle's cheeks glowed bright as Lily's hair. Was it really a teacher's place to punish a student for his own private mistakes?

She wasn't complaining. Scott was no longer focused on getting Gabrielle's attention, for he was distracted by class mates. Friend or stranger, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, they were all booing or throwing rolled up parchment at Scott.

"As I was saying, the 3 most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion are: Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries and Valerian sprigs. You'll need this for your final exam!"

Scratching of quills on parchment could be heard from the next classroom. Gabrielle smiled, remembering she had copied down notes such as this the first weekend of school.

"Who shall try and brew this potion in front of the class." Caldeira's, Lily's and some unknown Ravenclaw's hands shot up.

Gabrielle relented. She hated attention. Those stares, begging for you to fail so they could be amused. It was almost as terrifying as a spider as big as Aragog, in Professor's Potter vivid description.

Slughorn chose one of the Ravenclaws. It turned out to be Scott. He hurriedly rushed the process, not even noticing the many mistakes that would've earned him a poor in his O. . He was too busy trying to remain in eye contact with Gabrielle to see his potion overflowed.

"Class dismissed! Off to lunch with you for now!" Slughorn shooed them out, pondering of a solution to clean up before forgetting it.

"Yes! Early dismissal. I'm starved, since we were too late for breakfast!" Rosie shot a pointed glare at Caldeira.

"You're eating and that's what matters. Now tuck in!" Gabrielle swiped a chicken leg, grapes, and crazyberries.

For dessert she swallowed treacle tarts and no melt ice cream. "So tell me, girls. Where'd you learn that spell?"

They all had different responses. "Read it in a book." "Aunt Hermione told me a story about it!" "My brother used it on me one time."

Gabrielle laughed. "What was Hermione's story?" Lily grinned. It was obviously her favorite story to hear _and_ tell.

"So it was Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Dad's sixth year. Uncle Ron was with some chick named Lavender and they made out every chance they got. Aunt Hermione got so mad she set a flock of birds on 'em with that spell!"

The four laughed. "What about your story?" Gabrielle turned to Rosie. "I never implied I'd tell you the story."

"Pwease?" Gabrielle gave Rosie her best puppy dog face. She added a lip quiver for extra emphasis.

"Fine, but only because you need cheering up."

"So I was about seven. Denison had just gotten his NEWTs back. He got 3 dreadfuls and a poor! He hid it and made his own. I saw and was about to tell mom when he stopped me by using that stupid charm."

Gabrielle spat out a piece of her treacle tart. "3 dreadfuls!? Not even Professor Neville did that poorly, and you have to admit he wasn't the brightest in classes."

The group finished lunch and wandered back to Potions. Slughorn had obviously cleaned Scott's mess up and was prepared to complete the class.

It took a while before the whole class returned to their seats. "We will try the forgetfulness potion one more time. Hopefully not all of you are as daft as Mr. Bailey."

Scott looked down in shame. "Volunteer? How about you, Ms. Potter?" Lily went up and in less than a minute brewed a perfect potion.

"5 points to Hufflepuff!"Gabrielle high-fived Lily when she returned. "For homework, write a 2 page essay on the past uses of the Forgetfulness potion. Dismissed!"

_In the Common Room_

"Ugh! So much work! I have 3 potions essays and one for Charms!"

"Rosie, you haven't done a single essay Slughorn's given us in the past week?" Rosie shook her head.

Gabrielle laughed. "I don't even have to do the new Potions essay!" The other three looked her way.

"I asked all my teachers for homework for the next few days yesterday. By the way, on Tuesday Professor Binns wants an essay about the difference between Elfric the Eager and Emeric the Evil."

Caldeira groaned. "I always get those two mixed up!" Gabrielle chuckled. "Just remember. Medieval Mid-Evil. Emeric the Evil."

"Simple enough to remember." "So why did you ask for early homework?" "Albus told me around this time of year the homework is spread out to make us work harder and wear us out."

"So I heard the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match is coming up. Anyone coming?" Everyone excitedly nodded, and Rosie muttered "If I can finish this homework…"

The first match was just Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Scott had dragged Gabrielle along anyways, because he was on the time as a beater.

Slytherin had won 230-120 because their seeker, Tobias Flint, got the snitch. Gabrielle thought it would be amusing to see Albus face off against James, since Albus was Hufflepuff Keeper and James was a Gryffindor Chaser.

Gabrielle would've come anyways to support Hufflepuff anyways. Watching players zoom around on brooms, avoiding broken limbs narrowly always makes Gabrielle's adrenaline rush.

Though Gabrielle would _never_ play Quidditch herself. She was deathly scared of heights. She was lucky she didn't pass out during flying lessons!

"Maybe Hufflepuff will get the Quidditch cup for once! Our team is top notch this year. Your brother is an excellent Keeper."

"Your very correct on that, Caldeira, but my other brother is pretty good too." "The Hufflepuff seeker is great, too! Zoe could give your dad a run for his money!"

Everyone looked at Gabrielle in confusion. "Muggle term." Rosie lived with her mother, a witch. Caldeira was pureblood and-we know how Lily lives.

"Shall we explore now, ladies?" Rosie shook her head. "Really got to do this homework, and _now._"

Lily decided she could do the Potions essay later. Caldeira agreed with Rosie, needing to do the Charms essay along with the newly assigned Potions essay.

"Let us find vast adventures in this wonderful school!" Gabrielle opened the map and gestured to an unmarked corridor.

The hallway led to a tapestry of a man teaching trolls to dance. Lily and Gabrielle heard a groan of sliding doors and turned to see a wall open up, revealing Scott and Arianna kissing. Again.

Gabrielle may have been strong enough not to cry last time, but now it was too much. She felt the cold tears on her face and ran, still holding the map.

She found herself somehow outside of the Gryffindor common room. She sat down, muttered "Mischief Managed" and shoved the parchment in her robe pocket.

Gabrielle let the tears flow. Scott hadn't even stopped himself, and they used some hidden room for extra privacy.

Gabrielle didn't notice the fat lady's portrait swinging open, or that James stepped out, saw her and sat beside her.

"Gabrielle, are you okay?" Gabrielle finally noticed him. She hurriedly wiped her tears away, not wanting to show how brittle she currently was.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be out in a cupboard, shagging some innocent second year girl?"

James smirked. "So my reputation's gotten out?" Gabrielle felt her tears dry and her pain suddenly lessen.

"Can I ask you a question?" "Well that was a question, but I'll allow you another one." Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Why were you so disappointed that day when I didn't ask you to ask me to Hogsmeade?" James looked surprised.

"You remember that?" "Answer the question, pretty boy." James laughed. "Well I was questioning that myself too. I shrugged it off, deciding what everyone else would think; that you're the only one to deny my charm and good looks."

Gabrielle stopped herself from laughing my covering her mouth. "What? Don't you dare say you can't notice how physically fit I am?"

"I doubt you even have a 4 pack!" "Bet you I have a sexy 6 pack!" "You're on! 4 galleons you don't have a 6 pack at all!"

James shook her hand and took his shirt off. Gabrielle had to admit, he had great abs. But she only counted 4.

"4. And _not_ sexy." James playfully glared and handed over 4 galleons. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. So the thought kept bugging me, it even haunted my dreams."

"You dream about me?" "In a way. So I pondered it. It took me 25 points off for not paying attention in class, 3 days before I determined the true answer-You're different."

"Everyone's different, genius." "Let me continue! You're not some girl. Yes, you're my sister's friend, but that isn't all. You're blindingly pretty,"

Gabrielle's cheeks warmed. "But nearly all of my ex-girlfriends are-though not nearly as pretty as you, I must say-but you're more than that. You're unquestionably loyal, friendly, and kind. Yet at the same time you're strong, powerful, and especially smart."

"You don't let anyone get the better of you. You proved that when Malfoy was bullying you." Gabrielle was stunned. No one had ever complimented her that thoroughly, not even Scott.

Gabrielle finally let out a small smile. She realized all of her pain disappeared. Why would _James_ make her feel that way?

"Thanks, Jamie." James raised an eyebrow. "I see you've given me a nickname. Does that mean were a couple?" James smirked suggestively.

"Slow down, pretty boy. I was just cheated on. Give me a bit of time." Gabrielle got up and started to walk back to the Hufflepuff common room.

Once Gabrielle was out of hearing distance, Albus pulls off the invisibility cloak. He noticed James' dazed smile.

"Why are you smiling like that? She denied you, bro." Albus' voice seemed to have snapped James out of a trance.

"Yeah, but she _implied_ that she'd date me once she was over that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers. Can you believe someone would actually cheat on someone as nice as _her?_"

Albus just shrugged and followed Gabrielle.

**Me: I made the JamesxOC to please my friend. She's been bugging me about the couple since James was disappointed.**

**Her: Why thank you, clone!**

**Me: THAT'S OUR PERSONAL JOKE!**

**James: I knew she thought my abs were sexy! You can't deny all of this! *motions to his still shirtless body***

**Gabrielle: Shut it, and put a shirt on!**

**James: You know you love it.**

**Me: PUT A SHIRT ON BEFORE I GIVE YOU TO ONE OF YOUR CLINGY EX-GIRLFRIENDS**

**Albus: Now **_**that's**_** cruel and unusual punishment**

**All boys: Amen!**

**Ron: Couldn't imagine what would happen if she gave a shirtless me to Lavender! *shiver***

**Hermione: DON'T YOU MENTION HER**

**Ron: O.O Okay, love!**


	11. Quidditch!

**Me: Yay! New follower!**

**Scorpius: You need everything you can get to fix this story.**

**Me: Your just angry that I haven't paired you with Lily yet. And that she's *cough****rightfully****cough* revolted by you**

**James: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Say the thing.**

**James: She doesn't own any of this and she's making me say this to make sure no one gets the wrong idea, even though Albus said in an earlier chapter that we shouldn't have to say it again *glare***

**Me: Tsk tsk, will that kind of attitude make me want to have Gabrielle go on a date with you? Or even be attracted to you?**

**James: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Oh, wouldn't I? *devil horns appear and disappear***

**Gabrielle's POV**

It was the day of the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match. Gabrielle was all sported in Hufflepuff gear; Robes, scarf (even if it's spring), flag, all the requirements.

The Gryffindors were supporting their team as well. One girl even wore a lion on her head*, though Gabrielle doubted she was actually Gryffindor.

The commentator, who Gabrielle recognized as Teddy Lupin, was shouting out the Gryffindor team's names.

"Out comes Troy Adams, Gryffindor Keeper! Than the three Chasers, Vincent Toke, Robin Jones and James Potter!"

James swirled near Gabrielle, smiling. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and he went back to his team.

"There are the beaters, Grant Derby and Devlin Barnes!" Devlin was fairly muscular.

His skin was an olive tone, he had short, curly, dark brown hair, and he had a broad build. His eyes were dark brown, like James.

Gabrielle drifted into thoughts about that night. It was a week ago, but it haunted her. She never told Lily.

Gabrielle almost missed when Teddy called out the Seeker's name. "Jenny Bell!" Jenny was pretty. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in a braid. Her skin was perfectly clear, her eyes a dazzling blue.

Gabrielle couldn't help but hurt when James was staring at her, practically drooling. "Out comes the Hufflepuffs!"

"Keeper, Albus Potter! Chasers, Bonnie Pye, Alexia Grey and Luis Thickley! Beaters, Katherine and Maia Ellis! Seeker, Felix Steele!"

Katherine and Maia swung at Felix jokingly while he was winking at a girl in Fourth year. Madam Hooch came out. Luis and Vincent shook hands and flew up.

Madam Hooch released the balls and the game started. "Robin gets the Quaffle but Katherine hits at her with a Bludger! James saves it and aims from quite a far distance, must be pretty confident, though he was quite skilled for a third year. Both his parents are extraordinary-"

"LUPIN!" "Sorry, Professor." It was then that Gabrielle noticed Hooch had appeared by Teddy to make sure he doesn't go biased.

"James aims the Quaffle for a ring but his brother, also fairly skilled, makes a clean save! Albus hands the Quaffle to Luis, who races across the field. Luis dodges a Bludger aimed at him by Grant!"

"Luis takes the Quaffle to the other side! He dodges another Bludger and aims the Quaffle at the Gryffindor goal. Troy goes to block-HUFFLEPUFF SCORES!"

Gabrielle high-fived Lily and Caldeira. Rosie had even MORE homework to do than last week. She ignored everything but her newest Potions essay, even though it's got more time till its due date.

"Alexia grabs the Quaffle and races to the Gryffindor goals but Robin steals it and rides the other way! She manages to reach the goal posts before Katherine and Maia team on her with double Bludgers!"

"Bonnie grabs the Quaffle and throws it to teammate Luis, who passes it to Alexia. Alexia rides a few feet forward and throws it! Troy misses! Hufflepuff scores again!"

This went on, Gryffindor finally managing to get a few past Albus, mainly James. The score was 60-40, Hufflepuff in the lead.

"Jenny sees the Snitch! She's off, followed by Felix!" Felix started to fly ahead of the beauty. Felix reaches out-

And misses. The snitch darts up at that very moment, leaving Felix to continue flying at high speeds towards the stands of Hufflepuff.

Felix had eye contact with Gabrielle, and maintained it as he shot up in time to avoid crashing into her.

Gabrielle blushed deeply, than shook it off to continue watching the high-stakes match. "Felix manages to dodge the crowd and continues chasing the sneaky Snitch!"

Gabrielle became worried. Felix was too far because of the change of direction, and Jenny was just 2 feet away from the Snitch.

But Gabrielle had no reason. "The snitch goes back down towards Felix! Jenna darts down quickly on its tail."

Gabrielle tuned the boy out. She leaned forward to see the two. No one was even watching the other players, who stopped playing, also caught up in the race.

It was Jenna closest. Felix moved so they wouldn't clash if neither changed course in time.

Jenna. Felix. Jenna. Felix. Teddy's voice rang out when Gabrielle saw the snitch disappear into a hand.

"JENNY GETS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Gabrielle felt slightly disappointed, but not too much. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were friend-Houses.

Gabrielle smiled as James went crazy in joy, but it disappeared when he blushed as he congratulated Jenna, suddenly quiet and shy.

Caldeira noticed. "Is something going on between you and James?" Lily heard the word James and immediately turned.

Gabrielle sighed. She knew it had to come out some time. "I'll tell you in the common room." Gabrielle saw Albus do some complicated handshake with his older brother.

The three journeyed to the Hufflepuff common room. The first sight after the long tunnel behind the barrels was Rosie, lying on the couch and surrounded by paper.

The three giggled. They sat by Rosie. "So dish. What's going on between you and my brother?" Gabrielle gave Lily a look.

"First of all, NEVER say something like that again. Second, nothing is 'going on'. We just had a…moment."

"When?" The two questioned in sync, and Rosie woke up. "Questions?" "Gabby and James had a moment!"

"Ooh! Matchmaking time!" Rosie squealed in excitement. "Can we tape her mouth shut?" Caldeira gave a pleading look.

"Not just yet." "Hey!" "On the other hand…" Rosie shut up. "So, what _did_ happen between you and my brother, and when?"

"Last week, after we saw…the thing." Everyone looked confused. "It was when Lily and I went to explore while Rosie and Caldeira did homework."

"We went to some weird hanging, than heard a sliding door. We turned to see Scott and Arianna kissing. Again."

"So that's what you meant by 'the thing.'" Lily understood while Rosie gave me a pity look and Caldeira muttered curses she plans to give the boy later.

"So I ran off, holding the Marauder's map. I found myself in front of the fat lady's portrait, where Gryffindor common room was hidden behind."

Gabrielle told the story, leaving out when James partially stripped. "Aww!" The three cooed. "Now, I'm going to bed. The match was nerving, even to watch."

Gabrielle crawled to the girl's dormitory slow enough to overhear her friend's new conversation.

"We're going to get those two together. Agreed?" "Definitely!" "I guess." Gabrielle first heard Lily, who was reluctant to pair her best friend and brother, but Caldeira was more reluctant.

Gabrielle guessed the reluctance from Caldeira was from her knowledge that pairing that meant talking to James, and Caldeira was only good at talking to friends. Otherwise she stammered. Especially with boys.

Gabrielle softly groaned. This was going to be a long year.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dude, why were you so shy with Jenna? She's your teammate, and you're never shy with girls. You're confident and outgoing!"

"She's hot. And I'm not really trying to get her in a closet for once." Three other boys gasped in surprise. The other was sleeping.

A short, blond-gray boy spoke first. "James, you sick?" "Shut up, Rob." Another laughed, along with his cousin, Teddy.

"We may have to call Madam Pomfrey!" The other, a dark, brown haired boy laughed out. Teddy continued to laugh as Jason, the darker boy, and Rob continued making jokes about James' health.

"There's a girl!" James finally shouted. Jason clamped his mouth shut, but Rob continued laughing until Teddy stomped hard on his foot.

"There's a girl," James repeated, "that I really, really like. She's not like some trophy, she's amazing. I don't want to be the boy that shags every girl, without any real feelings."

Teddy nodded, while Rob and Jason gave confused looks. James sighed, and explained the story like Gabrielle, but not leaving out taking off his shirt.

"So you're serious about this, bro?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I really like her. Jenna may be hot but she's kinda daft…"

"Leaves her for me!" Jason licked his lips. Teddy rolled his eyes, and James yawned. "I'm going to bed. That match was nerve-wracking."

James laid on his bed, pretending to sleep. After a good 15 minutes, the others started talking again.

"Guys, he's serious. Maybe we should take it upon ourselves to get them together?" "You mean we're matchmakers now?" James heard Rob's reluctant voice.

"Yes, Rob, matchmakers. For our 2nd generation Marauder!" James inwardly groaned. This'll be a long year.

**Me: So, if you didn't notice, I made those four similar to the real Marauders. James is James, Teddy is his dad, Jason is Sirius and Rob is **_**Peter**_

**Rob: Why'd you say Peter like that?**

**Me: Cause he's a backstabbing rat! But don't worry; I won't make you have that fate. Your better than him, you're just as slow and confused as Peter.**

**Rob: Oh, okay. Hey, wait!**

**James: Yup, slow.  
**

**Me: I also put in Luna's daughter. It's the thing with the * beside it  
**


	12. What a Long Year

**Me: Final Chapter of their First Year! And, I want to know, should I keep all years in this story, or lily every few years a story or one story per year?**

**Albus: She **_**would **_**do one story a year but she has a limited amount of chapters.**

**Me: Pretty much.**

**No one's POV**

Throughout the next 4 months (The Quidditch match happened in the beginning of March), James and Gabrielle's friends made elaborate plans that usually ended in Gabrielle being sent to the hospital wing.

Like on a warm day in April. The Hufflepuff's schedule was mixed up (probably in the fault of Rosie) and they had Potions with 3rd year Gryffindors.

Per usual, Rosie had a seemingly-foolproof plan. "We ensure that Gabrielle is paired with James, and that their table is right beside mine. I 'accidentally' have my potion burn through the cauldron."

Caldeira interrupted. "But that's a waste of a perfectly good cauldron! Plus Slughorn will most likely take away points!"

"Love is more important than that!" Lily gave her a look and Caldeira sighed. "So anyways, the potion will burn through the cauldron. Gabrielle will be closest to getting soaked because I'll have already jumped on a chair. Gabrielle will than jump right into James' arms and BOOM! Instant boyfriend!"

The three went through with the plan. Rosie, sadly, didn't count on Gabrielle's clumsiness. When the potion melted Gabrielle slipped and fell into the potion.

The result was 15 points from Hufflepuff and Gabrielle in the infirmary for 2 days, covered in itchy blotches.

Another good example is the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. James' brilliant friends decided to charm the Quaffle to keep dropping into Gabrielle's lap.

This plan resulted in James crashing into Gabrielle, landing both in the hospital wing with broken limbs.

But today, they work together. For the '_Big Plan'_. It was the last day of school. Everyone had already packed and was sitting in the Great Hall, having the End of the Year feast.

Dumbledore just announced that Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup, but Ravenclaw won the House Cup.

Owls flew in, carrying O.W.L, N.E.W.T and 1st year finals results. Gabrielle immediately opened hers.

"Yes! I even got a good grade in History of Magic and Herbology!" Rosie winked at Lily, who gave a signal to the boys and Caldeira.

"I knew I got that question wrong on the Charms exam!" "What question?" Rosie discreetly looked at Gabrielle's exam and motioned to Caldeira '5'.

"Uhhh number…5? Yeah, number 5." Lily mentally face-palmed, but Gabrielle didn't notice. She looked at her own results.

"Oh, me too." "Oh really? What a coincidence. I was going to go ask Flitwick for help on that. Wanna come with?"

"Anything to help!" The two walked away, Caldeira sending two thumbs up at Rosie.

**Meanwhile…**

Rob Jason and Teddy saw Lily's signal and begun their own plan. James got his, but Rob distracted him as Teddy cast a spell to make his Herbology grade low.

"Dude, check your Herbology grade!" James looked in disbelief. "Aww, is wittle Jamie afwaid of wittle pwants?" Jason teased.

"Come on, James. Let's go ask Professor Longbottom for tips." James followed Teddy.

Neither pawn saw the nod Teddy and Caldeira shared.

"Caldeira, this is not the Charms corridor." "Oh, it isn't? Sorry." Caldeira smiled innocently, than Gabrielle felt herself falling backwards.

She landed hard on the stone floor and the light was closed off. "YOU'RE LOCKING ME IN A BLOODY CLOSET!?"

"Shh! Why are you so loud?" "YOU JUST BLOODY LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET!" "If you behave appropriately you'll be let out."

"Well than what's the appropriate behavior for this situation?" "Can't tell you." Gabrielle knocked her head against the wall.

Not long after, Gabrielle heard footsteps. "Ted, this isn't the Herbology corridor. What's she doing here?"

"There you are, Teddy!" "Teddy…What are you planning?" James asked hesitantly. "James? James! RUN, they've locked me in a closet!"

James, instead of running, opened the door to let her out. Teddy took the chance to push the boy in and lock the door.

Gabrielle glowered at him. "See what you've done? When someone says run, don't be a hero. YOU RUN."

"Rule #1 for Gryffindors: Save the Damsel in Distress. And it's better this way-" "If you suggest we make out, I will kill you."

"No. I don't want you to be lonely!" Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "My hero." She playfully blew a kiss at him.

"Now I'm going to try to get us out of here. If I could only find my wand-" "I took it!" Gabrielle got angrier.

"YOU TRAPPED ME IN A CLOSET AND STOLE MY WAND!" James searched his robe pockets for his as well, in vain.

"Teddy, when I get out of here, you're dead." Gabrielle checked her watch. "Bloody hell, we're going to miss the ride home!"

Gabrielle put her ear against the door. "Those two need to get a move on, we need to leave soon."

Gabrielle frustratedly kicked the door. "We're going to miss the train! What's Dad going to think?!"

"Hold up, I'm sure they'll notice our absence." "Yes, they'll notice 2 random kids missing. We're not even that old!"

James just shrugged nonchalantly. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!? WERE TRAPPED IN A CLOSET AND ARE ABOUT TO MISS THE TRAIN RIDE HOME!"

"Because my dad knows my antics. He'll make sure I'm there and when I'm not he'll go looking for us. He'll find us, drop you off and take me home."

Gabrielle still felt frustrated. She hated relying on other people. She heard a groan from outside. "Why don't they just kiss?!"

"They're a stubborn people. It'll happen eventually." Gabrielle's face burned bright. "YOU'VE DONE ALL THIS JUST TO GET US TOGETHER!?"

"Yeah. Rosie can go a bit overboard sometimes." "YOU'RE COMPLETELY MENTAL!" "Gabrielle, calm down!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, JAMES. OUR FRIENDS JUST TRAPPED US IN A CLOSET AND ARE FULLY PREPARED TO MISS THE TRAIN RIDE HOME JUST TO GET US TOGETHER."

James sighed. He started looking around for another way out. "No way out. Just chill, Gabrielle." Gabrielle was about to explode.

She heard Caldeira's voice again. "You can end this by kissing!" Gabrielle kicked the door. "Ow!"

"You deserved that!" "Why don't we just kiss if you want out so bad?" Gabrielle turned in surprise.

"What!?" "It's just a kiss. Not like we're going in a committed relationship." James couldn't admit how much we wanted it. Both the kiss and the relationship.

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief. "What?" "I can't understand you. First you say all these compliments, and that you want to be with me, and now you're all cool about a kiss."

Gabrielle looked him in the eyes, than quickly looked down. James sighed quietly to himself. He then felt lips on his own.

Gabrielle backed out as quickly as she had come. James blinked in disbelief. The door opened. "Just in time. Come one, the trains going to leave!"

James sat there, frozen. He finally got up and stiffly walked to his dorm. Teddy followed, grinning.

Caldeira teased Gabrielle as she ran for her own bags. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Gabrielle stayed silent.

**On the Train**

"Do me a favor, guys." "Sure, anything!" They all replied. "Never set me up with someone."

They all laughed. They bought plenty from the trolley lady and told stories of back home.

When they got to Kings Cross station they went their separate ways. Gabrielle found her father near the back.

"How was Hogwarts?" Gabrielle grinned. "Eh, same old same old."


	13. Summer Tales

**Me: Sorry haven't updated, I have to go to my granny's every week and her Microsoft thingy doesn't work. I've also decided to write all years on this story.**

Gabrielle's POV

"So they kept landing you in the Hospital Wing?" Josh laughed. Gabrielle was currently telling all the details of her year at Hogwarts.

The two were sitting on their sofa in the living room. "Yeah, mostly because of Rosie. She goes over the top often."

"So why did they think the two of you should be together?" Gabrielle had left out Scott, aware of Josh's over-protectiveness.

"We were just talking during a Quidditch Match and Rosie could _swear _she saw 'a moment' and 'passion burning in his eyes.'"

Gabrielle came up with that on the train. She had heard herself stammer, but Josh didn't catch it. "Have any of your friends accepted the invitation?"

Josh was hosting a party. Gabrielle invited all her friends. "No, I'll check." Gabrielle ran up the stairs into her room.

Her room was purple, but it was hard to see. Covering the walls were long papers decorated with funny quotes, like 'I'm Batman' or inspirational words.

In the corner was a table, a roll of paper that can cross the table to a clamp that stops the paper from rolling.

There was a muggle laptop on it, and behind the table in the back were small little shelves. They held artistic utensils, like pencils, markers, and a pencil sharpener.

A window was on the other side of the room, beside Gabrielle's bed. Leaf's food and water dish were under it, and there was a scratching post beside them.

Gabrielle saw 3 owls on her window sill. 2 of the owls were sleeping, but a tawny owl Gabrielle knew as Caldeira's owl was staring at her, holding its leg out.

She walked over and took the letter.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_It'd be great to come! My younger sister is coming too. Warning, she's joining Hogwarts next year._

_Sincerely, Caldeira_

Gabrielle smiled. Just like Caldeira, to simply reply, and make it short and sweet. The owl flew back to its owner.

The other two had awoken by now. The closest to Gabrielle was broad and grey. Gabrielle didn't recognize it but took the letter.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_I'd love to come! My parents can't take me, so my grandpa is taking me by Apparition. He may knock a dish of fish and chips over, he's clumsy and old._

_It'll take me hours to pick out a dress though._

Gabrielle skipped over the rest, it was describing all the different dresses the girl, who she assumed was Rosie now, had.

_Sincerely, Rosie_

Gabrielle signaled for the owl to stay still for a second as she wrote a reply.

_Dear Rosie,_

_You __know__ I shouldn't be asked for advice on dresses. It's not my expertise. The party isn't even formal, you can wear casual clothing._

_If you insist on wearing a dress, please please PLEASE don't make it too short. Pick a simple dress, at least knee length. No ruffles and no gems. And it should have straps._

_Sincerely, Gabrielle_

Gabrielle gave the owl the letter and moved on. The Potter owl was snowy and named Hedwig II.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_Oh, I'd love to come! Mum's been dying to see your dad again, they were great friends. James wants to see you too._

Gabrielle could just imagine Lily's smirking face, and rolled her eyes.

_The Weasleys and Teddy are coming too, hope you don't mind. Oh, and my Dad wanted me to tell you that he was only going to be DADA teacher this year and was going to continue his career as an Auror._

_Sincerely, Lily_

Gabrielle sent Hedwig II back after replying. The letter just contained the okay to bring everyone and a sassy reply to her prodding at the idea of Gabrielle and James.

Gabrielle yelled down at her dad. "Everyone's coming, plus the Weasleys and Teddy!" Josh replied. "Alright, we'll prepare in a few hours!"

The Wilkins house was large, despite the small number of people living there. It was 3 stories high.

The first floor contained the living room, the kitchen and a little room for random Muggle pastimes, such as exercise machines and a foosball table.

The second floor was Gabrielle's room, Josh's room and the study. It had a guitar, an art easel and a muggle computer.

The third floor had the guest room, the dance room (which had a disco, a dance floor and a bar with Butterbeer and Firewhiskey for the adults) and the library.

Their house-elf, Norris, slept in Josh's room. They treated him nicer than most Pureblood families did.

Gabrielle heard wings and turned to see Hedwig II again. She grabbed it, expecting Lily again. The owl, however, carried two letters.

Gabrielle read the bigger one first.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_I heard from my sister you were having a party. We're all excited to come, and Fred wants to meet you._

_My dad got me the latest broom, the Firebolt 21. Gryffindor will definitely continue their winning streak with me on this thing!_

_Hey, Mum suggested that, since you know so much about Muggle stuff, you could take me out to some Muggle location, like a carnowif or however you say it._

_You don't have to call it a date, just a…friendly outing?_

_Sincerely James_

Gabrielle laughed. James was crazy.

_Dear James,_

_It's called a carnival. One will be in town next week; it'd be cool if I could take you. They are SO fun!_

_I won't call it a date, it's a little awkward and Rosie will go mad! She's a bit mental. Though I'll have to say Lily's coming too. Dad would never let me go out alone with a boy._

_Sincerely, Gabrielle_

Gabrielle smiled and gave the letter to Hedwig II before taking the other letter. Gabrielle read over Lily's letter quickly. She let Hedwig II go back.

Gabrielle sat on her bed and continued to reread it. _You've got a date with James next week._ It is not a date! _Keep saying that._

Gabrielle stopped, realizing she was only arguing with herself.


	14. The Arrivals!

**Me: Okay, continuing! I probably would've done it anyways, but thanks for telling me I should**

**Scorpius: Only two people replied**

**Me: I **_**will **_**murder you if you're rude to me. Or to a further extent my loyal followers and reviewers**

**Gabrielle's POV**

The first to arrive was Caldeira. Behind her was a man looking to be her father, holding the hand of a small girl.

"Hey, Caldeira!" "Hi, Gabby. This is my dad, and this is my sister, Eliza. Eliza, this is Gabrielle, my clone."

Gabrielle smacked Caldeira. She then turned to her dad. "Hello, Mr. Alder. Pleased to welcome you to our home."

Caldeira's dad smiled. He walked over to Josh, giving Caldeira the chance to smack Gabrielle back.

"What was that for?" "For making me look bad in front of my own dad!" Gabrielle rolled her eyes, than felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down at Eliza.

"Yes?" "Why are you friends with my sister?" Gabrielle was taken aback. "Well, she's funny and nice-"

"I think she's lame." Gabrielle looked over to Caldeira. Caldeira smirked, mouthing 'I told you she was mental!'

"Well, um, that's not a nice thing to say about your sister." "You're lame too. I'm going outside."

Eliza walked out as if nothing happened. Gabrielle raised her eyebrow at Caldeira. "She's got problems. Mostly with insulting my friends and I. Now, what's this contuper thing?"

"Computer, Caldeira. It's a computer. And it's _awesome_." Gabrielle led Caldeira upstairs.

"I've been researching so much about witches- Muggles usually picture us green with warts and a weirdly long nose."

"They imagine wizards are old, have really long beards and wear hats with stars on them. Kinda like Dumbledore."

"What a bad stereotype! My face is wart free!" "Well your weird friend has an ugly nose." Gabrielle's hand rose to her nose.

"Eliza!" The girl had appeared out of nowhere. "Gabby, your nose is fine." "Thanks. By the way, your sister has the manners of a Malfoy."

"I always thought she'd do well in Slytherin." The door rang again. "I'll go answer that." Gabrielle ran down the stairs.

Rosie was waiting outside with a bald old man. "Hi, Mr." "WHAAAT?" "Uh, I said, uh, hi?" "WHAT?"

"SHE SAID HI, GRANDPA." "I'M WEARING A TIE?" "NO, HI!" "Oh, hi missy! Rosie, you don't shout at elderly!"

Rosie hit her head against the wall as her grandfather joined Josh and Mr. Alder. Gabrielle turned back to Rosie.

"You completely disregarded every word of my advice." "Your advice was bad." "It doesn't even have straps! It's barely knee-length!"

"You're not even wearing a dress!" "THE DRESS CODE WAS CASUAL!"

"Is it even possible for you to be a girl!?" Rosie stomped up the stairs in frustration. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and waited for Lily and company.


	15. The Party

**Me: Yeah, last chapter was short. But at least you got it soon!**

**Lily: Always looking on the bright side**

**Caldeira: Ah ha ha ha no**

**Me: For the last time, I'm not pessimistic!**

**Caldeira: Suuure**

**Gabrielle's POV**

**During the Party (Everyone arrived)**

"This is Fred and Roxanne Uncle George's kids." James introduced Gabrielle to his cousins. "And this," James said.

"Is Victoire's sister and brother, Louis and Dominique Weasley. These are Uncle Percy's daughters, Molly and Lucy."

Gabrielle alternatively shook hands with them. "You know Rose, Hugo, and Teddy." Gabrielle smiled at Rose.

"I still don't forgive you for locking me in a closet with James." "You know you enjoyed it!" "We just brushed lips, Ted. Get over yourself."

Hugo coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, sorry about…blasting you across the DADA classroom…" "It's no problem. It was really fun."

All of them were on the 3rd floor, in the dance room. She learned that Fred was coming to Hogwarts with Eliza when Lily walked over.

"Hey, James! Why are _you_ introducing our family to _my_ friend!?" "Aren't you the one who wanted us to spend time together?"

"Yes, but-" "Oh, leave them alone, Lily!" Rosie came up and dragged Lily away, towards the DJ table.

"What do you think they're up to?" "Nothing good, that's for sure." James was proved right when they heard the duo's voice.

"Hey, this is DJ Blondie and Potter! We're giving the couples out there a little present! You know who you are!"

"If you don't, this is a hint." Lily started coughing, blurting out James and Gabrielle's names in between.

The slow music started. Teddy and Victoire immediately started dancing, helping others find a random partner of the opposite gender and dance.

Soon, even Caldeira was dancing with Hugo, and Caldeira's sister with Fred. "So…should we dance?"

"Well, this stupid thing was meant for us. Might as well get them off our backs. Warning, though. I have absolutely _no_ dancing skills."

"I'm sure you're fine." James placed his hand on Gabrielle's hip, causing her to tense up. She relaxed and rested her hand on James' shoulder.

Their hands met, starting their dance.

Gabrielle continually stepped on James' feet during the dance, but he didn't care much. The two conversed, removing the awkward feeling.

"I notice most everyone else is dressed up-Even your friend Candy." "Her name's Caldeira." "Oh. Right, sorry."

"Although Candy _is_ a cute name! Anyways, I don't dress up much. Plus it's harder to convince me to do, well, anything. I'm what you call a stubborn person."

"Would you ever wear a dress? I mean it must be rare if you don't even wear one to your own party."

"The dress code was casual, not formal! To answer your question, possibly. Like if there was a Yule Ball. I doubt it, though. Last time there was a Twi-Wizard tournament, a guy died and Voldemort came back."

"Hey, you don't know how crazy the schools are." "Have you forgotten how strict McGonagall was?"

Gabrielle had avoided stepping on James' feet until now. "Now I'm glad you don't dress up." "Why?" "If you were wearing high heels, I'd have holes in my feet and missing toes."

"I warned you! Though I hate high heels more than dresses. They're so uncomfortable!" "Do you have a reason behind your hatred of dresses?"

"They're uncomfortable, though not as bad as heels. And most dresses these days are designed to show off, and I don't have much to show off, if you hadn't noticed."

"No, I didn't. Too busy being lost in your eyes." "You're so cheesy." The two continued dancing, talking and laughing.

The time came where James had to twirl Gabrielle. He did so, and then made the move where he nearly dropped her, holding her up by his arm.

They stood there, and Gabrielle was relieved the adults were out, trying to handle a Muggle barbeque.

Gabrielle noticed James leaning forward, eyes closes and head tilting. She withheld a scream and let go of James' hand, dropping to the floor.

The music stopped, and many who hadn't seen the reaction looked around for the reason they had to stop dancing.

"Gabrielle, are you alright!?" Lily rushed from the DJ table to Gabrielle.

"Fine, I-I'm fine. My head just hurts-I need to go rest." Gabrielle ran up the stairs as fast as she could without becoming dizzy.

"Uh, back to fast music!" Rosie changed the music and ran from the table as well.

Upstairs, Gabrielle fell into her bed. Leaf jumped onto the bed and laid beside Gabrielle.

The scene replayed in Gabrielle's mind. The dancing, laughing and apologizing for hurting James' feet.

Than the twirl and dip. That's when he slowly pulled her up and leaned down himself. Gabrielle wondered if that was the best thing to do.


	16. Friendzone

**Me: Welcome back, fans!**

**Caldeira: Why're you acting like this is a concert?**

**Me: Go get a minion or something!**

**Lily: What?**

**Me: The girl I based her off of and I saw a movie recently, it had little yellow things with their own language and they're called minions (DM2)**

**Her: Still obsessing over that!**

**Me: The * means I don't own it!**

**No One's POV**

It was a week after the party. James and Gabrielle's 'friendly outing' to the carnival was the next day, and Gabrielle managed to convince her Dad.

"No, no dates!" It's not a date, it's a friendly outing! And Lily will be there!" "Why would I believe that? Even if I did, she wants you two together!"

"Dad, come _on!_ It's not a date; it's a friendly outing with Lily coming!" "You're not going to drop it, are you?"

"Nope!" "Fine. Go on your date." "Friendly outing! I don't date!" Josh sighed. Why did his little girl have to grow up?

Gabrielle also managed not letting her friends not find out about the 'outing'. Lily didn't even know, she thought her brother was out with Jason.

She wouldn't care if Lily knew, or Caldeira. She just knew if one of them found out, Rosie would too. That would be bad.

If Rosie found out, her excitement about the outing-which she'd think of as a date- she'd actually manage to force Gabrielle into a dress.

Gabrielle fell on the bed, slightly confused. At the beginning of the year, she was determined not to let boys distract her from her studies and passing her OWLS in 5th year.

Now, she's had a boyfriend and her friends keep pushing a boy toward her. She hadn't planned on a boyfriend till, at the earliest 4th year!

Gabrielle made a decision. She had to friend-zone James. 12 is no age to date, no matter who you're thinking about.

She got into a relationship at 11 and look where it went. She'd let James in 4th, maybe 5th year. Gabrielle went to bed, determination set on her face.

**The Next Day**

Gabrielle sat on her patio, bored. She was waiting for James and Harry to Apparate here. Harry would drop them off in the parking lot than pick them back up at 9 pm.

Gabrielle looked over her outfit one more time. Her shirt was purple, with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles* on it.

Surrounding the 4 turtles were the words 'Sorry, I only date Ninjas.' Gabrielle had mused over the irony that she randomly picked this shirt for a date-I mean outing- where she'd friend-zone a guy.

She heard a pop and looked up to a smiling James and a smirking Harry. James reached out his hand, which Gabrielle gladly took.

James took hold of Harry's hand as well, and Gabrielle felt the uncomfortable feeling of being sucked through a drain pipe once more.

Gabrielle opened her eyes to see Muggle cars, and in the distance a Ferris wheel. She heard small children laughing, as well as parents scolding.

"I'll see you at 9!" Gabrielle turned to see Harry walking behind a car. She heard a faint, amused mutter of "Maybe Albus will fall for a red head."

James had an expression of dazed amazement. "Well, we have 10 hours. Let's go!" Gabrielle dragged James through the entrance, running for the churro stand

**James: You'll have to explain **_**everything**_** to me here.**

**Me: Part of the fun and amusement, Jamie.**

**James: Not you too!**

**Me: I'll make up for it. Eventually…:3**

**James: Should I be worried.**

**Me: Warn your little buddies. Here's a hint: One step closer to the first Marauders. Actually, two steps.**


	17. The Jinxes

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update. I HAD written one, it was so detailed and took forever. Then…I pressed a button, it went back and DELETED EVERYTHING!**

**Caldeira: Don't be sad…**

**Me: DOBBY DIES!**

**Caldeira: NOOOOOOO**

**Albus: You just made her cry because she tried to cheer you up?**

**Me: YES! NO ONE CAN HELP ME!**

* * *

After the many, many churros James had (He became obsessed- Gabrielle only had one, and finally dragged James away) they began playing booths.

The two began with the balloon dart game. "Why do they have barely blown balloons? Did they have a party two weeks ago?" James asked.

"No. They have darts, and you throw the darts at those balloons. The more balloons you pop before missing, the bigger and better the prize."

"Prize?" "Yeah, at carnivals, you get giant plush toys when you win at booths. A lot of times, guys win the plush toys to give to a girl and 'woo' them."

James looked brighter, less confused, at those last words. "I'll play, mate!" He yelled at the carnie.

"2 pounds…" (**Sorry if that's wrong. I'm American.) **Gabrielle discreetly handed him the money, and he gave it to the man.

James popped all the balloons in record time, earning him a dolphin as long as his leg and the circumference of a lampshade.

"Here, milady." He bowed, handing Gabrielle the dolphin. "You're so cheesy." She said, walking away as he continued to bow.

* * *

Nine and a half hours later, the two were found in the line for the largest Ferris wheel at the carnival.

"Wait, where are the prizes I got you?" "I put them in multiple lockers." "Why multiple?"

"Well, the big ones all needed a whole locker to themselves. That makes 4. Now there are the billion regular sized prizes you won. Those had to be separated into 6 more lockers."

"You're welcome." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. James played all the booths, winning the best of all of them ("I've got muscle and good aim! Don't doubt my skills!"), like a turtle the size of a throw pillow from the High Striker* game, or the panda bigger than a bucket from the Milk Bottle booth.

James' favorite booth was the Dunking booth. He played it five times, getting a hand-sized clown fish, a horse as long as a keyboard, a husky bigger than his head, and two penguins.

After those, they rode the Tilt-a-Whirl, the carousel (James freaked everyone out by trying to talk to the animals and threatening the carnie for killing a unicorn), bumper cars (James kept dragging Gabrielle back to them) and the zipper (Gabrielle smacked James, because it scared the death out of her).

Throughout the day, they had lemonade, cotton candy, pizza, funnel cake, and chips (as in fries.)

"The moon is beautiful tonight." James said. Gabrielle then noticed they had stopped at the top. She started shaking and- not so discreetly- looked down.

Gabrielle jerked her head up and squeaked. James took notice. "Err…what's wrong?" "Afraid…of….h-heights!" She stuttered.

He chuckled, earning a glare from Gabrielle. "It's not funny!" she said. "No no no, I wasn't laughing at that… I just meant the answer is simple!"

"Please. I've been afraid of heights for as long as I can remember. If there was an answer, I'd have found it."

"But you're using the answer right now!" Gabrielle raised her eyebrow. "You just have to be distracted. You're not stuttering now, are you?"

"I hate it when you're right." They remained in the air, in silence. "How about I tell you a secret?"

She stayed silent, nodded. "You know the original marauders? Like, my grandfather-Prongs, Teddy's dad-Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?"

"Yeah, they're pranking legends." "Well, they were animagi!" "Is that where they got the ridiculous nicknames?"

"If by ridiculous you mean extremely awesome but not complete giveaways, then yes. Anyways, Teddy Jason Rob and I already call ourselves the 2nd Generation Marauders. So Teddy came up with the idea to go all the way and be animagi like them!"

"They also made the Marauder's map." "We made a copy of it! Except we haven't put our nicknames on it yet. It's already been determined I'll be Prongs like my grand dad."

"Let me guess… Prongs was a stag, Moony was a wolf-" "Moony was a _were_wolf. He was the reason they became animagi."

"Okay, Moony was a _were_wolf, Padfoot…a dog? And Wormtail had to be a rat." "All correct. I bet that Jason is Padfoot, Teddy is a wolf-not a werewolf, just a wolf- and Rob will be his own animal."

"Why wouldn't Rob be Wormtail?" James had been holding a cup of lemonade before those words. He angrily crushed it in his hands.

"Rob isn't a _traitor!_" "O-oh yeah…" James breathed deeply, calming down. "Sorry about the outburst. The Potters still hold a grudge against Peter."

"I understand. I have never been in this problem before, but I'd do the same if I had." They had begun to descend again when Gabrielle had guessed who was what.

"How far have you gotten?" "Well we've all slightly seen our forms. Rob has black, sleek fur, while Jason's black fur is shaggy."

"What about you and Teddy?" "I've definitely seen the antlers. And Teddy saw a snout and a moon."

"Hey…what if you had girls in the Marauders?" "What?" Gabrielle sat in silence, waiting for him to figure it out.

"No way! The Marauder's are for four awesome prankster blokes!" "What if we become animagi?"

"Do you know how difficult it is!?" "Do you know how smart my group is?" "We know more spells!"

"Please, Caldeira and I have read to year 5 books! All four of us have practiced spells you haven't even heard of!"

James smirked. "How about we make a deal. If you and your little buddies can become animagi before we find out what all 4 of my mates are, you can be a marauder."

"No!" James looked taken aback. "If we have to prove ourselves to you, then we'll make our own group!"

"Ooh, the Marauder's will have competition!" "Don't you know it?" "Do you and your girls have the stomach to prank?"

Gabrielle grinned evilly. "You have no idea." The two landed on the ground. Gabrielle carried the big ones, and James had to carry all the normal sized ones.

They met with Harry, and Gabrielle left while Josh carried the medium sized prizes instead of James (with questioning why she had so many, of course).

* * *

Gabrielle had brought over Caldeira, Lily and Rosie every weekend after that outing. Caldeira definitely had feathers (Her nickname was already Feathers because of that).

Caldeira took the shortest time to see that-four weeks. Lily followed three weeks later, seeing only a spotted back.

Gabrielle saw a mane a week after Lily, and Rosie saw a long neck 4 weeks after that. "Okay, so Lily sees a spotted back…what colors?"

"Brown with white spots." "Like a doe!" "Well it would fit. Your grandfather was a stag, and your grandmother's patronus was a doe."

"So Caldeira is a bird." "What kind?" "I think it's an Eagle." "Okay, so we know Caldeira's form-" "It's a guess" "Whatever, and her nickname."

"What's my nickname, then?" "Spots?" Rosie contributed. Lily responded with throwing Gabrielle's giant turtle at Rosie.

"Speckles?" Lily was about to hit Gabrielle, and then pondered the nickname. "….nah" Lily hit Gabrielle.

"Ok, we'll continue this discussion later. Rosie, what color was the neck? Did you see any surroundings?"

"The neck was really long, but in a graceful kind of way. And it was white and smooth, but I swore I could see a feather. I might have seen a lake or something too."

"You're a swan!" "Obviously. Why is your Animagi form so obvious to guess?" "Ha ha. How about a nickname?"

"Pencil neck!" Lily said. Rosie grabbed the turtle and smacked her in turn with it. "Hmph." "Well, Gabby, what kind of mane was it?"

"Kind?" "Like a lion or a horse." "It was scruffy and long, but more like a horse." "You're a horse, then."

"Her nickname should be Racer. Horses like to run, right?" "I think that's actually good, Feathers!"

"I'm starting to not like that nickname." "Would you rather be Beaky?" "Feather's is fine. Now, how does Gabrielle think of Racer?"

"It's perfect! I remember, back in Muggle School, whenever someone messed with me on the playground, I would chase them so much they got scared."

"You do have the legs to run fast." "She can't be _that _fast!" said Rosie. "Wanna bet?" Gabrielle then proceeded to chase Rosie around her house.

"Okay…" Rosie inhaled. "She's…" She took another breath. "Fast!" Gabrielle smirked. "So we have to write Feathers and Racers down for our own map."

"Speaking of that, what should our group be?" "Well, we're the female version of the Marauders. The Maraudettes?"

"Not original enough. How about… The Jinxes?" "That's actually really good. We cast jinxes on people, and people think of girls when they hear jinx."

"The Jinxes! And we shall make…the Jinxing Map!" The 'Jinxes' high-fived, starting on their new map.

* * *

"What kind of spells do we use to track people?" "Lily, we can't use spells!" "We can still write them down to use once we get to Hogwarts."

Caldeira sat behind Gabrielle and Lily, reading a 7th year charms book. "I know for certain we have to use the Homonculous charm, to track everyone."

"We _could _the Marauder's themselves." "They're dead." "They speak in the map, though. How do you think I figured out how to open it?"

"I'll try. I've heard I'm very deceptive and persuasive." Rosie took the map and laid her wand on the map.

"I, Rosie, would like to speak to Messrs Moony, Wormtail and Prongs." Gabrielle looked over her shoulder and saw writing appear.

_Messr Padfoot would like to know why some girl has the Map._

_Messr Moony says Padfoot shouldn't be so rude._

_Messr Prongs agrees with Moony, it is also curious on why Rosie would like to speak to the Marauders._

Rosie started writing on the map, and Gabrielle was joined by Caldeira and Lily.

_I would like to know the spells Messrs Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs used to create this map. It must've been difficult, but I don't doubt you could do it. You all seem very intelligent._

_Messr Moony agrees that the process was difficult, but why is the information needed?_

_Messr Padfoot wants to say Moony shouldn't be so suspicious. Padfoot likes Rosie._

_Messr Wormtail would like to point out Padfoot insulted Rosie earlier._

_Messr Padfoot would like to argue that that was before Rosie proved to be smart enough to recognize the marauder's amazing talents and intelligence._

_Messr Prongs agrees that Rosie has no need to be questioned, and we used first the Homonculous charm on the map, and cast 'Homenum Revelio' to make the map only reveal itself to certain words-in this case, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'._

_Messr Moony doesn't think revealing our secrets to a stranger, but since Rosie knows most secrets already, Messr Moony would like to add we used a charm to insult any who try to open the map rudely._

_Gabrielle, Rosie's friend, would like to ask exactly what charm that would be._

_Messr Moony would like to know, once again, why all the information is needed._

"Should we tell them?" "They might get offended that someone would copy them." "Or they could be complimented that someone thinks they're so awesome they'd make their own version."

"I say we tell them!" "I'll do it. I got us into this. If they _do_ get angry, it should be at me."

Gabrielle continued to write.

_Gabrielle admits that she, Rosie, and their two friends Lily and Caldeira are making a female version of the Marauder's_

_Messr Padfoot would like to give the new group they're condolences and ask the name of the female group._

_Messr Prongs would like to ask Lily's full name._

"Lily, should they know you're Prongs' granddaughter?" "As if anything will change. They _are_ dead, like you said.

_Lily's full name is Lily Luna Potter, sister of Albus Potter and James Sirius Potter, granddaughter of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter._

_Messr Prongs would like to shout "YES! LILYFLOWER AND I REPRODUCED!"_

_Messr Padfoot would like to congratulate Prongs but like to have his own question answered._

_Gabrielle tells Messr Padfoot that they're group name is 'The Jinxes". The Jinxes are competing with Lily's brother, James, as pranking groups._

_Messr Padfoot would like to volunteer their first pranking idea._

_Rosie would like to know Messr Padfoot's idea and use it, to show up James II and his friends._

_Messr Padfoot's idea is…_

* * *

**Me: Cliff hanger! Boosha! Hopefully the longness makes up for the wait. It's how I'll right all the chapters following!**

**Fans: (hopefully) YAAAY**


	18. New Additions and Nicknames

**Me: Back! Again! I'll do all I can to make it up to you!**

* * *

The Jinxes had written down Caldeira and Gabrielle's nicknames- Feathers and Racer- on a notepad, along with the spells for their map.

The other three still visited Gabrielle's, though mostly for nickname discussion and summer homework for Rosie.

"I still need 2 pages of how to build the Wiggenwald potion and 3 pages on how to treat werewolf bites!"

"Ugh, give me the werewolf bites." Gabrielle was handed the parchment. "I'll have the potions." They looked to Lily. "I'm still working on the self-stirring cauldron!"

"Can't believe you're making us do your homework the day before we get back." Caldeira groaned.

"Gabrielle made me spend all my time 'picturing my inner swan'!" "Only when we were here! You still could've done it at home!"

Rosie crossed her arms in defiance. "Shut up and help me with _your_ homework!" Rosie read books and read aloud information for Gabrielle to write.

Lily finished a while later, helping Caldeira. "We all have our 2nd year supplies, right?" "We went to Diagon Alley 3 weeks ago!"

"I just want to be sure we aren't forgetting anything!" "If you're worried about forgetting something, go get my dad's remembrall!"

Caldeira ran downstairs, leaving Lily to finish the potions essay. "Okay…done. You're finished with your homework, you slacker."

Caldeira returned. "Sorry it took so long. I used every remembrall just in case the others were faulty."

"Wooow, Feathers." "Shut it, un-named doe." Lily stuck her tongue out. "It's late. Sleepover, anyone!"

"YES!" They all shouted.

* * *

"Hurry! It's ten till eleven!" Josh was rushing the four girls to platform 9 ¾. "Dad! We're fine! We're in muggle clothes and have our robes to change into!"

"Just run into the barrier!" Gabrielle grabbed for the nearest hand, which belonged to Caldeira. They ran through the barrier together, tailed by Lily and Rosie.

"Good luck! Write to me at least once a week!" Gabrielle grinned. "We won't tell our parents about the pranks, agreed?"

The other three nodded in agreement. Gabrielle boarded the Hogwarts express, suitcases and Leaf in hand.

* * *

The Jinxes could be found in their compartment, playing exploding snap and eating candy they bought from the trolley.

"Gabrielle, take a licorice wand!" Gabrielle just lost a round of exploding snap, also losing an eyebrow.

She took the wand candy, cut it and attached the part to her eyebrow-less forehead. "You look silly. Take it off; I'll grow your eyebrow back once we get to the carriages."

Rosie was about to take a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. "No, no! These babies can take part of our second ever prank."

"What about our first prank?" "Our first prank will be Padfoot's genius idea." Caldeira looked uncomfortable.

"What's up, Feathers?" "Do we really have to do these pranks? What if we get in trouble?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Caldeira, we're too _smart _to get caught. They don't know _who_ the Jinxes are, they only know they'll make Hogwarts fun!"

The compartments door opened, quickly silencing her. A girl entered, sitting down without asking if she could join.

"Uh…hi?" The girl turned her attention to Gabrielle. "May I have a bean?" Gabrielle handed her a random Bertie Bott's bean.

The girl spat it out immediately. "Gross! Vomit flavored." Lily giggled. "I'm Kelsey. I'm in Gryffindor, and about to be a 2nd year. I'm muggleborn."

"Were all 2nd year Hufflepuffs. I'm Gabrielle, a pureblood. This is Rosie, a half-blood, Caldeira, pureblood, and Lily Potter."

Kelsey nonchalantly shook hands with all of them. "I'm glad not to be in First year anymore. Now I don't have to act innocent. I've been planning to play pranks on everyone."

Gabrielle exchanged glances with the other Jinxes, all nodding in return. "Hey, Kelsey…" "Yes?"

"Would you like to join our group, The Jinxes? Were the female version of the Marauders." "It's a pranking group, right?"

"Yeah. We've already planned two pranks." Kelsey let show an evil grin. "Count me in." "Okay, but there's another thing…"

* * *

Kelsey was sitting in a meditation pose. "Do you see anything?" "Shh!" Rosie was shushed by the other three.

Gabrielle started writing on a parchment. She handed it to Lily, who read it and was joined by Caldeira and Rosie

_Hey, how about your nickname being Bambi?_

They looked at Gabrielle questioningly. "It's a muggle movie about a deer whose mother just died."

They shook their heads. Gabrielle snatched the parchment back and wrote again.

_Fine. In seriousness, how about Prancer? It's also a muggle reference but does often prance and pounce and leap._

Lily nodded in agreement. She wrote her nickname on the notepad they used for planning. Kelsey suddenly fell out of her seat.

"Did you see your Animagus form!?" Kelsey grinned and nodded. "I'm a tiger!" "Your nickname shall be Stripes!"

"Uh…Maybe." "If not, it can be Hunter." Rosie earned four surprised glances. "That's…actually a good idea, Rosie!"

"Okay, write down Hunter." "That makes it sound like I'm a guy!" "You _do _–at least partially- act like one"

"Fine." "The only one without a nickname is Rosie. Why'd you have to have such a hard Animagi?"

Rosie crossed her arms in defiance. "Maybe she saw wrong! Try meditating and focusing again." She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"I still see water, but only in front of me. The white…it's a furry tail. I'm really skinny, there's a carcass beside me… I'm a coyote!"

The compartment erupted into laughter. "A coyote! They're thieves! Merlin's Beard!" Caldeira said.

"Oh, shut it, Feathers!" "No way, Softpaw!" That turned people's attention from Rosie to Kelsey.

"Write it down, Prancer!" Lily scribbled the final name on their notepad. "There! Everything we need for the map is done."

"Other than doing the spells, of course." "That can wait until we get to the common room.

The 5 girls laughed and planned pranks the rest of the train ride.

* * *

"Come on…Caldeira, are you almost done? Dinner is in half an hour! The Professors are about to come in!"

"I'm trying! It's harder than it looks!" Caldeira was sitting, wand in hand. She kept muttering spells towards a parchment, where more and more lines appeared each time.

"I got it! Now I just have to use Homenum Revelio… There!" The map blanked again. "The words are: I promise to defend the reputation of charms and hexes."

"What about the closing words?" "Someone's coming." "How subtle." "Hey, it'll close. Think about it, we're wandering around at night when we hear a noise and see someone near us. Someone whispers 'someone's coming' and BOOM! It's blank, and we run to the common room. Or, if that's too far, the library and we claim we wanted extra study time."

Gabrielle high-fived Caldeira. "Good job, Feathers. Let's try out the insulting charm." "Guys, don't we need to do the prank before some is really coming!?"

"Right. I promise to defend the reputation of charms and hexes." Lines reappeared on the parchment, showing the 5 girls.

"Okay, let's do the prank."

* * *

The Jinxes laughed as people marveled at the now ice covered floor of the Great Hall. Some skated, while others sat in their seats.

Monkeys were crawling around, too. "Hunter, great idea charming the ice to transfigure everyone who falls into monkeys."

"I know it was, Racer." Fireworks started blasting from the four corners, hitting the monkeys and turned them back into students.

The ice disappeared, and the whole prank ended when the fireworks spelled out 'The Jinxes'. The girls pretended to act confused and innocent.

The Marauders sent them a surprised glance, and Jason smiled flirtingly at Rosie. She batted her eyes back at him.

"Softpaw, I don't think Jason is into thieves." "Shut it, Prancer." Lily giggled. "If you like him, take a chance. Why not ask him on a date?"

"No! I know what boys like. I'd sooner bake him a pie." Gabrielle smacked Rosie.

* * *

"That's our competition, mate?" "Yeah. They're pretty good." "Spot's right, Prongs. This is tough competition."

The boys had learned Rob's Animagus form was a breed of dog, the beagle. They thus named him Spot.

Jason is Padfoot, like Sirius. Teddy is an owl, but he's undecided. James is Prongs, like his grandfather. "Don't be a downer, Padfoot. We can beat the 'Jinxes'."


	19. Even McGonagall laughed

**Me: Yay! New follower! This part actually gets me excited because of the pranks, which is**

** why I'm updating so much. Plus the wonderful fans!**

* * *

The 2nd Generation Marauders had decided to name Teddy Night, since Muggles think owls are nocturnal; They also decided on their first prank to be focused on the Slytherins, mainly Scorpius.

"Night, get ready to cast-3, 2, 1" "LEVICORPUS!" Harry had taught James and Teddy the spell-as well as the counter-curse.

There Malfoy hung, suspended in the air by his ankle, and the spell spread around and hit all the Slytherins following him. "Expelliarmus!" Wands of all kinds hit the floor.

"To whoever is able to somehow reach their wand, the counter-curse is Libeacorpus!" Teddy yelled, but no one saw exactly _who_ said it because the 4 boys were under the Invisibility Cloak Albus lends James for pranks.

"Wait till the Jinxes hear about this." "If you think about it, our prank is fetal compared to theirs." "What are you talking about, Padfoot? Our prank was amazing!"

"Prongs, they turned the entire Great Hall into an ice rink and made the students who slipped transfigure into monkeys. We suspended Slytherins in the air."

James felt defeated. "Well when you say it like that..." "Why don't we just target the Jinxes now?" They looked at Rob in surprise. "Wow, Spot. That's actually a good idea. Who knew you had it in you?"

"Thanks! Wait a second..." "Nevermind that! I've got a plan already!"

* * *

Screams could be heard from the girl's dormitory. "MY HAIR!" Rosie shouted once more. "ROSIE!" "What?" "Look at _us!_ You don't have it nearly as bad!"

Rosie looked over herself again. Her hair had been dyed baby blue, and styled into a 'Jersey Shore' look. "How could you _possibly _have it worse than _this!?"_

Rosie turned to her dorm mates. Gabrielle's hair was green, and she was struggling to sit comftorable in the Hufflepuff common room's chair because of a mid-length bubble-gum pink dress.

"Your hair is disturbing, but I love the dress." "Feathers, can you explain to Softpaw THE GIANT PROBLEM HERE!?" Gabrielle turned to Caldeira, who's hair matched Gabrielle's dress and was wearing the shortest muggle jeans imaginable.

"We," She motioned to herself and Gabrielle "don't like to dress up. At all. This is a problem for us." Rosie rolled her eyes. "I wonder what Lily and Kelsey look like."

They heard a mumble under Lily's blankets, then a shriek as she looked at her dorm mates. "Racer, Feathers, Softpaw! What happened!?"

Lily heard screams in return. "Pr-prancer...you're a rat." "And _you're _a cow." "Prancer, I mean't...you're a literal rat."

Lily scrambled for a hand-mirror. "Oh-oh Merlin." "What happened to us!?" A girl with purple hair-who they recognized as Kelsey- ran in, panting. "The Marauders... pranked us!"

Gabrielle's fist clenched. "Get in a line, I'll fix us."

* * *

Whispers were heard as the Marauders walked into their Herbology greenhouse. They looked at eachother in confusion, they it became realization.

"Jinxes..."

The four boys were completely pink- their skin, clothes and hair. All a hot pink. Girls giggled, boys taunted, and McGonagall saw them in the hall and chuckled lightly.

"Even Minnie's laughing!" Jason groaned "Those girls definately know how to prank." James grumbled. "Lighten up, Prongs. You're girlfriend's got an awesome sense of humor and adventure!"

That didn't help. It might've made James' mood worse.


	20. Like me!

**Me: I am loving these pranks! And now spells won't be a problem for me because I wrote a BUNCH of spell incantations and uses on my iPod notes.**

**Lily: How long did that take you?**

**Me:Only 15 minutes. Good ol' Harry Potter (which I don't own!) lovin internet.**

* * *

The Jinxes-including Kelsey- sat in the 2nd year Hufflepuff girl's dormitory. "Feathers, I loved your prank idea. Pink!" "Wish you woulda made their hair afros, like _I _suggested!"

"Hunter, afros only would in rainbow color." said Lily. "What'll our next prank be?' Lily asked excitedly. "Woah, Prancer. Slow down. We should really pace ourselves with the pranks, or else we'll run out of ideas. Plus we need to make them feel as ease before we surprise them."

"Gee, Racer. You're serious about this." "I'm a professional! And this is fun." The girls giggled.

"We should still plan our prank." "Okay. Remember on the train, when I stopped Softpaw from chewing that bubble gum?" "Yeah, Racer." "I had thought, over the summer, that we could use a BUNCH of Drooble's gum to trap students in them for a while."

"Brilliance in form of a 12 year old." Caldeira did a motion- the one women on game shows did when showing off a prize to Gabrielle. "Relax, Feathers. In the mean time, we should practice our Animagi forms."

"Colloportus." Caldeira charmed the door to lock, while Gabrielle used "Muffliato!" to make sure no one overheard them.

For the next five hours, they sat in silence, concentration set on their faces. Once in a while, fur sprouted from them. "Racer, you've grown a mullet!" Rosie laughed.

"Shut it, Softpaw. You've got a tail." Rosie shrieked and looked behind her, though her worry faded when nothing was there. "Lying git..." Gabrielle stuck her tongue out.

* * *

"Guys, I can't transfigure back!" Gabrielle shouted, though it was hard to recognize her. Her head was longer, her hair more horse-like. "D-don't worry! I read about a spell to force you back!"

"WELL USE IT, FEATHERS!" "I can't remember the incantation!" Lily shoved Caldeira aside. "Homorphus!" Gabrielle felt her features change. "Thank Merlin, Prancer!"

Caldeira looked a little ashamed. "Feathers, its alright. I heard Aunt Hermione once forgot she could make fire from her wand." Gabrielle looked interested. "What?"

"Oh, it's a funny story- once you look past the fact they could've died. It was in the 'Golden Trio's'-Thats what Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron call themselves- 1st year."

"They got trapped in some Devil's Snare, and Aunt Hermione was the only one who wasn't too tangled in it to reach her wand. She remembered that Devil's Snare hated light, so Dad suggested she use fire."

"Aunt Hermione agreed, then freaked out and said 'But there's no wood!' Ron got so mad, he shouted 'ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN!? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!?'"

"Well, that made me happier." Caldeira smiled. Kelsey clapped to gain attention. "Back to work!" Lily pouted, and Rosie groaned. "Fine."

* * *

"Guys!" "Sh, Hunter. We're concentrating." "A little too hard. Look at you, Prancer!" That snapped Lily out of her meditation trance. Rosie gave her a hand mirror, showing Lily her new doe features-including ears."

"Let's see if you can transform all the way. Or at least all the way back to human." Lily's jaw set, eyes shut tight. Few seconds later, she was replaced by a young doe.

"Awesome, Prancer! Now transform back." Lily was back, but had the doe tail still. "Try harder, Prancer." The tail dissapeared. "Keep at it, Prancer!" That was the first time any of the Jinxes fully transformed.

It was the end of the Jinxes summer until 5th year started-this also meant they had they're OWL's, and the Marauders had their NEWTs. "We're back to Hogwarts in a week!"

"I can't believe Teddy's Head Boy, even though McGonagall is most likely aware he's a Marauder." "At least none of us are Prefects," Kelsey pointed out. "It'd be _so_ hard to pull pranks!"

"Teddy's a Head Boy yet I'm not a prefect!?" Caldeira ranted behind the four. "Speaking of the Marauder's...how are you and James, Racer?" Gabrielle made a weird face, which was her attempt at a blush.

"Our relationship is strictly rivalry." "Oh please, Racer. You looove him!" "Shut up, Softpaw." "You just can't talk to him. Follow my advice!"

Music started playing, causing Gabrielle to turn and see Lily turning on Teen Beach Movie (**Do Not Own!**), and Like Me was playing.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...At The Potter Household.**

"Spot, turn that Muggle movie off!" "NO!" Rob turned back to the television. "Guys, I need some help. How do I get Gabrielle's attention?" Jason grinned. Rob prodded him to the movie, Teen Beach Movie (**Already disclaimed!**) which was playing Like Me now.

Rob started singing. "When you meet, a girl you like, you should take, my advice!" Jason followed along, climbing on James' bed. "Girls like boys like me."

James snorted, not aware that the same musical number was happening at the Jinxes sleepover. "Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control!" Teddy but in, singing along.

"Let her breathe, chill out and go with the flow!" "Make all the plans." Jason jumped off the bed. "Don't be impolite!" Teddy added, following Jason. They sang together.

"I know what girls know what girls, yeah I know what girls like!" They faced each other. James sat in a chair, amused.

**Back At The Sleepover!** (**Just gonna use the line now**)

Rosie sang with Leila. "A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away!" "Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?" Caldeira sang. "Pick up the check?" "NO!" Rosie, Lily and Kelsey yelled.

"Bake him a pie!" Caldeira and Rosie now sung in unison. "I know what boys know what boys, yeah I know what boys like!"

* * *

"I know what girls like, you know what I mean?"

* * *

"I know what boys like boys like girls like me!" Rosie sang.

* * *

"I know what girls like girls like boys like me!"

* * *

"I know what boys like boys like girls like me!"

* * *

"I know what girls like girls like boys like me!" Jason smirked.

"Like me!" He sang.

* * *

"Like me!" Rosie boasted.

* * *

"Like me" Rob sang.

* * *

"Like me!" Kelsey sang

* * *

"Like me!" Teddy added.

* * *

"Like me!" Lily butt in.

* * *

"Hang with the guys, don't let her know how much you care!" Jason advised James.

"Look in her eyes, and tell her even if your scared!" Teddy disagreed.

James started moving towards Jason. "You got it wrong!" Jason accused Teddy.

"No, I got it right!"

"I know what girls know what girls, yeah I know what girls like."

* * *

"Tight pants, cute sweater and sweet perfume!" Rosie forced the named articles of clothing towards Gabrielle. Caldeira blocked her from the perfume. "Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you! I keep it loose." Caldeira showed them her night gown.

"My outfit is tight!" Rosie flaunted her _super_ skinny pants and mini-vest. "I know what boys know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like!"

* * *

"I know what girls like you know what I mean!"

* * *

"I know what boys like boys like girls like me!"

* * *

"I know what girls like girls like boys like me!"

* * *

"I know what boys like boys like girls like me!"

* * *

"I know what girls like girls like boys like me!"

"Like me!" Teddy sang

* * *

"Like me!" Lily flaunted

* * *

"Like me!" Jason sang

* * *

"Like me!" Rosie sang

* * *

"Like me" Rob sang

* * *

"Like me!" Caldeira finished.

"All the boys, they try to woo me!" Rosie let a fan blow her hair. "The more they chase me, the more I resist!" Lily interrupted.

* * *

"All the girls, they think I'm groovy!" Jason smirked. "There's only one girl that's on my list." Teddy rebutted, thinking of Victoire.

* * *

They both sang the chorus for a last time. Both audiences interrupted.

"Woah woah, woah. Why did we just erupt into song? And why," Gabrielle turned to Rosie. "Are you telling me to change myself, even though James already likes me. For _me! _And _I _say that I don't care what James thinks of me!"

James, however, chose a different theory.

* * *

"Well, Padfoot _has_ dated most of the female population at Hogwarts." "And none of the relationships lasted, while Victoire and I have stayed together longer then you can bare!"

James put on an indecisive look, then sided with Jason. "You're both idiots." Teddy transfigured into his owl form, then flew through James' open window.


	21. Doom!

**Me: So sorry about that short amount of time where the last chapter was there twice. I'm too fast for my computer .**

**Caldeira: Check out nerdychick316! I'm based off of her!**

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah. This'll be short, I didn't feel like writing one as lengthy as I had.**

**(Line)**

Gabrielle had been forced to accept impending doom.

Earlier in the day, Everything was fine. They had cast a prank, turning the school into canaries. Then the Jinxes went to History of Magic.

The girls had forced Gabrielle to spill about James. "He was a real jerk on the carriage ride." Gabrielle explained.

Gabrielle had been separated from her friends because of James, forcing her to sit with the Marauders.

James continued to treat her like, well like how Jason treated his girlfriends. Like dirt. "Sh, missy. Leave the talking to the men."

He had said this to her repeatedly on the ride to Hogwarts. "Maybe it's because he felt like he was getting nowhere being a nice guy!" Rosie volunteered.

"Why would he think that, Softpaw?" said Gabrielle. "You're not too great with expressing your feelings." Said Lily.

"I'm perfectly fine at expressing myself, Prancer." "Oh yeah? How do you feel about my prat of a brother, then?"

"I feel…feelings?" Gabrielle tried. "No." "I feel…that I might've have slightly been in love with who James used to be." She revealed after minutes of interrogation.

Rosie squealed, earning a 'Shush!' from Binns. "You have to tell him!" "No! If I could barely tell you, and I couldn't tell him when he was nice, how am I supposed to tell the pompous brat who's stolen his face?"

"His gorgeous face!" Rosie intervened. Lily gagged. "Shut it, Softpaw." Rosie smirked. "You've gotta trust me on this, Racer. Tell him and he'll go back."

"Fine." That was when impending doom had been accepted.


	22. Prat!

**Me: I started writing this immediately after I uploaded Doom!.**

**Caldeira: Excited much?**

**Me: I have a plan that will ruin Gabrielle's plan!**

**Gabrielle: What**

* * *

The Jinxes gathered in the Great Hall, along with the rest of Hogwarts. McGonagall was preparing to make a speech.

"This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Twi-Wizard Tournament!" Gabrielle was frozen in fear. Last time, a boy died. What was the Headmistress thinking? "I am aware," She continued. "That last time some unfortunate occurrences took place."

"This time, however, I assure you, no Dark Lord will rise. It is alike to last time that names will be placed in the Goblet, and only those of age may enter." This time, no one yelled in defiance.

"You have this week to enter, students. I must warn you; You cannot back out once chosen. In happier news, please welcome our friends from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons!"

Both schools filed in, similar to how they did last time. Gabrielle saw Rosie drooling over a boy from Durmstrang.

* * *

Gabrielle saw James a few days after that announcement, walking up to the Goblet with a small piece of parchment in his hand. "What do you think you're doing!?" She shrieked.

"Entering the tournament, sugar." "STOP CALLING ME THOSE STUPID NICKNAMES!" James was taken aback. "Fine." "Second, why would you want to enter this stupid tournament?"

"Gabrielle, why does it matter? Nearly every kid in 7th year has entered. It's not likely I'll be picked." "James, you're Harry Potter's son. You'll probably be picked. Anyways, I really don't want you to enter."

Many had gathered around the two. "Why not?" He asked. "I just don't, you prat!" "Why not, Gabrielle. Do you not believe I can win?"

"You're so blind! I'm fairly sure you can win, but what if you're hurt!?" "Why do you care if I'm hurt?" He asked. "It's not like you've talked to me in the past week," he added, muttering.

"I've avoided you because you were acting like an idiot!" Gabrielle yelled, attracting even more. "I just wanted to get you to like me!" He admitted, yelling. "Oh Merlin, you bloody prick! I've liked you for years now!"

James stood, frozen. Then he clenched his jaw in determination, and dropped his name into the goblet. "YOU PRAT!" Gabrielle screamed. "WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" She shouted. She continued with a hushed voice. "I don't want you to get hurt...if you were, I'd hate myself forever." She whispered, squeezing her eyes to stop tears.

She walked away, not letting others see weakness. The other Jinxes surrounded James. 1st to talk to him was his sister. "James, you are _really _bad with reading feelings. She liked you _before_ you changed."

She followed Lily. Caldeira was next. Her shyness dissapeared so she could defend Gabrielle. "YOU WANKER, YOU COULDN'T HELP YOURSELF!" She finished with a slap, then did the same blush-attempt face Gabrielle does and ran after the other two.

Rosie stood in silence, then rendered him immobile so she could dress him up. She left, still silent. Kelsey followed Rosie's lead and just hung him in the air.

For the rest of the day, James Potter hung in the air in a dress.

* * *

"Racer, where'd you go!?" Rosie cried. She had tried her best to find her 3 friends, but she and Kelsey had been too far behind to track them. "Here, Softpaw." Rosie turned, hearing Caldeira's shy voice.

They were behind one of the Herbology green houses. "Racer," Kelsey started. "Are you alright?" Gabrielle was barely recognizable, just a huddled mound. She shook her head.

"Racer, how about we prank him?" She shook her head again. She mumbled incomprehensibly. "Sorry, what?" "She lifted her head. "I just want to be alone..."

The other 2 backed away, giving her room. She got up and ran towards their dormitories. Caldeira spoke up. "Maybe we could spy on James?" she suggested. "How? He's bound to notice us."

"I could transform into my bird form." Caldeira tried, fully transfiguring into an eagle without any faults. "Kay, Feathers. Go spy on my brother!" Caldeira flew off, Kelsey shouting 'The password is Balderdash!"


	23. Tournament!

**Me: Yay! Spy time! Oh, the Twi-Wizard Tournament challenges will just be mixed up because I have no originality!**

**Caldeira: Yet you're a Hufflepuff?**

**Me: Yeah, no originality or patience. But I'm friendly, loyal and _strong_ *coughstupidHufflepuffhaterscough***

**Gabrielle: How subtle.**

* * *

Caldeira flew above James, hearing every word he shared with his Marauder buddies. "Jason, you are an idiot." "What?! _You're _the one that was a jerk to your lady."

"You told me too!" "I told you not too." Teddy interrupted. "Yeah," Jason continued, ignoring Teddy's comment. "But you listened to me!" "Prat. Plus you told me to enter the tournament and now she hates me!"

"It was too impress her! You should've backed off when she told you not to enter!" "You know I'm stubborn!" Caldeira hid a laugh. "What's with that bird?" Jason changed the subject.

James threw a rock at Caldeira. She barely avoided it, and held herself back from attacking her friend's crush-like-person. "Throw another one!" She cawed in defiance. She mentally wrote to hold a grudge against Jason.

"It's not hurting anyone. Leave it alone." Rob said. Rob then gave Caldeira a glance, making a shiver crawl down her spine. _Does he know?_ She shook her head and continued spying.

"Maybe you should give up on her, mate. No girl can be worth this much trouble. You've already spend five years hung up on her." "No! I'm not giving up, Padfoot! I really like her, maybe even love her, and she admitted she liked me too!"

"Prongs. She _hates_ you now." Caldeira rolled her bird eyes. They've no idea how girls work. "Maybe she's just hurt that he'd do that, and angry only at herself that she's still crushing on you?" Teddy suggested.

Caldeira was impressed with the boy. "No way, Night. That's stupid. She just hates Prongs for being an idiot." Jason scolded him. _Teddy is the only smart Marauder._

Caldeira flew back, tired of the boys' idiocy.

* * *

"Gabrielle, cheer up! Just talk to him, anything!" Teddy said. "I appreciate your loyalty to your friend, but I'm not talking to him until he apologizes for being a stubborn arse."

"He's tried, but you avoid him! Either his friends and random people crowd, congratulate and cheer him on, or your friends block you!" "Because they know of his idiocy."

"Gabrielle, please. Just hear me out. I tried to convince him acting like a jerk was stupid, but Jason is really good at convincing people! He can't stand not talking to you, please forgive him!"

Gabrielle huffed. "You won't leave me alone, will you?" "No." "Fine, where is he?" "Being crowded by first years near the lake." Gabrielle ran past him.

Two days ago, James' name had been chosen by the Goblet (not to many's surprise). He boasted about it, making Gabrielle madder somehow. She fervently ignored him.

The Durmstrang champion was the boy Rosie had flirted with when they came, his name was Grigori Vasilev, which Rosie found sexy somehow. The Beauxbaton's champion was a girl named Ellen Lund.

The first challenge was in five days, and it definitely had to do with fire. "James! James!" Gabrielle shouted. James shoved aside surrounding first years, looking hopeful.

"James, I-I forgive you. I know you just wanted me to date you or something guys want." James smiled. "Thank you, thank you!" He hugged her-very tightly, I must add.

"Yeah, no hugging. Don't enjoy physical contact." Oh. Sorry." James let go, cheeks red. "So...work hard with the first task!" Gabrielle said, holding her thumbs up.

Little did she know, a hooded figure watched from a distance.

* * *

"JAMES!" Gabrielle shouted, filled with worry. She was in the stands, watching James compete in the 1st challenge. They had to find some gift thing and fend off a bunch of creatures in the way.

James had fallen in front of a manticore, a lion with a human head and tail of a scorpion. The manticore readied his tail to stab James, but he stood and petrified the beast.

Gabrielle sighed in relief. "Hoping he can take you to the Ball, Puffy?" She turned to a recognizable voice. "Cassandra." She growled. Cassandra was a rude know-it-all Ravenclaw who constantly chased after both James and Teddy, both of whom everyone knows are taken (well, sort of in James' case. Not official yet!)

"Go Grigori!" Rosie interrupted. "Softpaw!" Lily warned. "Uh...go James too!" Lily smacked Rosie.

James grabbed the gift meant for him first, Ellen following. Rosie's boy was last, burnt in several places. Rosie pouted, once again smacked. "James Potter of Hogwarts: 20 Points! Ellen Lund of Beauxbatons: 10 Points! Grigori Vasiley of Durmstrang: 5 Points!" A Ministry official announced.

Gabrielle applauded hard as possible.


	24. Dresses and Dirty Socks

**Me: Weeeeeelcome to Hogwarts! Welcome back to schoool! Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a magic swimming pooool!**

**Lily: What.**

**Me: It's from A Very Potter Musical.**

**Caldeira: I'll watch that! (Hint hint!)**

**Me:Remember to use earbuds, it uses the non-nice form of the words arse and darn.**

* * *

"Okay, students!" Professor Switch announced to the Hufflepuffs. "Christmas night shall be very special for all of this, for on Christmas night, the Yule Ball will be held!"

There was a small amount of cheers, all coming from the girls. This included Rosie and Lily, excluding Caldeira and Gabrielle. "Today we will learn proper dancing for this Ball. Now, volunteers?"

No one held up their hand. "Fine. Mr. Weasley?" Everyone looked at Hugo and giggled. He awkwardly walked over to Ms. Switch. "Now, place your hand on my hip."

"Your what?" "My hip, Mr. Weasley. And your other hand on my shoulder." Hugo blushed. Gabrielle smirked. "Always remind him of this, kay Prancer?" Lily nodded eagerly.

Everyone paired up, Gabrielle danced with an unknown 6th year boy. She felt like this useless dancing class would never end. "Finally, I can head to Muggle Studies! So many people need my help." She laughed.

"I'm heading to Magical Creatures. I wonder if we'll be learning about unicorns?" The girls departed.

Gabrielle bumped into James. "Gab, watch out, okay? I think something's going on." "James, calm down. Nothing's going to go wrong for the next week, atleast."

She continued walking. James tried to follow, attempting to get the words 'Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?' but choked. He gave up and walked to Potions.

* * *

"Going to the Ball with anyone, Softpaw?" Caldeira asked, knowing the answer. 4/5 of the Jinxes sat in their dormitory, getting dressed. It was Christmas night, which meant the Yule Ball.

Rosie was already wearing a hot pink dress with ruffles and gems everywhere. It had only one strap, and it barely reached her knees. "Ooh, yes, I'm going with Grigori!" She gushed, continuing by going on and on about his attractive features.

"_Silenco!_" Gabrielle cast, shutting the girl up. "Mmhmm!" She cried, her words muffled. "Anyways...James asked you, Racer?" She did the blush-face and nodded. "Aww, I wuv wuv!" Caldeira fan-girled.

"Quit doing that! Do you two have dates?" She narrowed her eyes at Lily and Caldeira. "I'm going with Gideon Osset!" Lily revealed. "That 5th year Gryffindor?"

"Yeah." "He's cute, and I approve." Gabrielle gave a thumbs up to signal her approval. "Unless he leaves you. In that case, I shoot him." Lily rolled her eyes. "What about you, Feathers."

"I'm going with Ethan Radford. He's a 6th year Muggleborn in Ravenclaw." "Cool! Now none of us have to worry about going alone!" Gabrielle cheered. "Not even Feathers!" Rosie added.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Caldeira said. "Just that you don't socialize with boys." Caldeira did her and Gabrielle's blush-attempt-face. "Leave her alone, Softpaw. She's perfectly fine with how she interacts with males." Lily defended Caldeira.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "So, you and I are dancing with champions!" Rosie sung the last word. "Yeah. So?" "The champions and their dates lead the dance!" Gabrielle groaned.

"I can't dance! Why should everyone see my horrible-ness at it!?" She fell onto her bed. "Quit whining and get dressed!" Rosie ordered. "Can't I just-" "NO!" Lily and Rosie shouted.

"Why not?!" Gabrielle and Caldeira whined. "This," Rosie started. "Is an amazing night." Lily continued. "Even you two," Rosie eyed Gabrielle and Caldeira. "Need to dress up!" Lily squealed.

"This dance only comes when the Tournament goes on." "We're lucky we're attending Hogwarts while we can go to the Yule Ball!" "We get it! Stop finishing eachother's sentences!" Caldeira yelled.

"CHANGE NOW AND GO TO THE BALL!" Rosie and Lily yelled in unison. "_Silencio! Petrificus Totalus!"_ Caldeira yelled. She high-fived Gabrielle, and they got dressed.

* * *

The Jinxes walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand. On the far left, Rosie stood in her short-decorated-pink dress. To her right, Lily wore a thigh-high (**Hee hee! I made that up**)yellow sundress with no straps

In the middle, Kelsey wore a sea-green dress that was only a little longer than Rosie's with both straps and a large bow in the middle section to the left. Next to her Gabrielle wore a blue dress that covered her sneakers. It had no decorations buth both straps.

Caldeira was on the very right, wearing a purple dress that reached her ankle, with gems around the hem of the dress. The Marauder's came up to them. "You _do_ realize you lot look like a rainbow, right?"

"Yeah, Feathers and I originally had switched dresses but Rosie insisted we look like a rainbow." Gabrielle told them (**It's true. I made Gabrielle wear purple and Caldeira wear blue, then I re-read it and realized it could be a rainbow.**)

James chuckled and led his date across the newly decorated Great Hall. He suddenly turned around and dipped her. "Promise not to drop me this time?" "A blowhorn blew in my ears!"

"You still could've held on..." James pulled her up so she stood in a position where their faces were inches apart. "Feel better?" James said, trying to be seductive.

"Very." Gabrielle smiled, pecking his lips. She got out of his grasp and dragged him to the other Jinxes.

Anyone could see how closely knit the Jinxes wear, standing in their group while their dates flirted.

Anyone includes a boy lurking in the corner, watching them carefully.

* * *

**Me: Gasp! Stalker!**

**Him: Hey!**

**Me: Relax, I promised to give you character development**

**Gabrielle: *shiver* I know what happens!**

**Me: DONT SPOIL IT**

**Gabrielle: This guy- **

**Me: *shoves Jason's dirty sock in her mouth***


	25. Kareoke!

**Me: Heeeeeey!**

**Rosie: Hay is for horses!**

**Me: That's so old.**

* * *

"Okay, champions to the center of the dance floor!" McGonagall announced. Rosie and Gabrielle made their way to the center, led by their dates. Ellen led some boy from Durmstrang to dance to.

Slow-dance music played, and couples held eachother close. James rubbed his head, then held out his hand. Gabrielle took his hand, and they (along with Grigori with Rosie and Ellen with that unknown guy) led the dance.

Gabrielle sighed, forgetting the dance (but absentmindedly dancing!) and rested her head in James' chest. James lightly chuckled. "James?" "Yes?"

"What if you get hurt? Maybe you'll lose your memory-and forget about me." "Don't worry, Gabrielle. Not even the worst Cruciatus Curse could make me forget you."

"You can't control that, James! I don't know what to do if you were hurt...why'd you enter in this tournament?" "Because I know how amazing I am! Nothing will happen, I promise."

Gabrielle smiled and turned her head to look at James. She put her head under his chin and kept dancing. She realized it was quiet, and didn't hear more music. Students were staring, faces having both jealousy and the 'aww, how cute!' face.

Boys and girls alike turned and handed others money. "Did they bet on how long it'd take for us to become a couple?" James asked. "I don't remember agreeing to that." Gabrielle said, more to the crowd then to James.

"Aww!" James said. "I also never said I disagreed." Gabrielle grinned. "ARE YOU TOGETHER OR NOT!?" Most of the Great Hall shouted. "YES!" Gabrielle shouted back, annoyed. "STAY OUT OF MY SOCIAL LIFE!" She continued.

Students grumbled and went back to dancing and/or socializing. "I wonder what they bet..." "What I want to know is why I saw Kelsey give Rosie money!" Gabrielle yelled.

"Hey, wizards and witches!" The DJ yelled. "Tonight's gonna be a lil' different. We got some KAREOKE!" He cheered. Students applauded. "Who's first!?" All the Jinxes raised their hand.

"Ooh, we got a lady group! Come on up, girlies!" They grouped together and discussed the song. "We'll be singing 'Falling For Ya!" Rosie yelled. The DJ grinned and started the music.

_The day started ordinary, boys walkin' by_" Rosie sang.

"_It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy!_

_I'm not the kind,_

_Too fall for a guy, _Gabrielle rolled her eyes at this

_Who flashes a smile._ The other 4 sang back-up.

(_It goes on for miles)_

_Don't usually swoon but I'm over the moon!_

_(Cause he was just too cool for school!)_

_And now I'm falling for ya_

_Falling for ya!_

_I know I shouldn't but I,_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for ya!_

_Falling for ya!_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you!_

Rosie finished, and bowed. "Alriiight! Who'd like to sing after these lovely ladies?" The DJ bellowed. James raised his hand, to many's surprise. "Oh, Champion Potter's gonna sing!"

_He said 'Nice Guy's finish last' thats,_

_Why I treated you like trash it's,_

_Not really what I wanted to do, but_

_He said girls like bad guys so_

_I gave it my best try to_

_Treat you the way he told me too_

He stopped.

"Short song there, Potter! What's up?" James grinned. "I believe I got my point across." He jumped down, putting his arm around Gabrielle. "I already told you I forgave you, James!"

"I wanted to be 100% sure you knew why I was being an arse." "Because Jason gave you misguided advice and you believed him?" "He's very convincing!" Gabrielle laughed.

Lily and Kelsey sung next.

_(Lily _**Kelsey _Both_**_)_

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see em' coming, from the left and from the right!_

**I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just tryin' to be polite! But it always seems to bite me in the-**

_**Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot**_

**_You think that we should hook-up but I think that we should not_**

_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_

**And that is when it started going south _Oh!_**

**_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips!_**

**_Stop your starin' at my- hey!_**

**_Take a hint,_**

**_Take a hint_**

**_No, you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think,_**

**_I think you could use a mint_**

**_Take a hint_**

**_Take hint_**

**_T-take a hint_**

**_Take a hint_**

_I guess you still don't get it so I'll take it from the top_

**You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was 'Stop!'**

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just Dropped,_

**_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, OH!_**

**_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips,_**

**_Stop your starin at my- Hey!_**

**_Take a hint,_**

**_Take a hint_**

**_No, you can't buy me a drink_**

**_Lemme tell you what I think_**

**_I think you could use a mint_**

**_Take a hint_**

**_Take a hint_**

**_T-take a hint_**

**_Take a hint!_**

**_What about 'no' don't you get?_**

**_So go ad tell your friends,_**

**_I'm not really interested_**

**_It's about time that your leavin'!_**

**_I'm gonna count to 3_**

**_And_**

**_Open my eyes and you'll be gone!_**

**One..**

_Get your hands off my-!_

**Two...**

_'Fore I punch you in the-!_

**Three...**

_Stop your starin' at my-_

**_Hey!_**

**_Take a hint,_**

**_Take a hint!_**

**_I am not your missing link_**

**_Let me tell you what I think_**

**_I think you could use a mint_**

**_Take a hint,_**

**_Take a hint!_**

**_T-take a hint _**

**_Take a hint!_**

The two bowed, and left. A bunch more sung, but Gabrielle paid no attention to them. She buried herself in James dress-robe, nearly falling asleep in his arms.


	26. Quest 2!

**Me: Bored out of my MIND so I'm writing the new chapter!**

***Applause***

***I bow***

**Me: Thank you, thank you!**

**Caldeira: Thats not real people, you bought a sound machine and are playing fake applause.**

**Me: DON'T RUIN IT!**

**Caldeira: Sheesh!**

* * *

The Jinxes sleepily fell on their beds, except Kelsey, who fell on Rosie's bed. "Best. Night. EVER.!" Gabrielle shot her fist in the air. Her dress was wrinkly as she lazily lay in her bed.

"Because of the fun or the fact that you coupled up with James?" Rosie teased. Gabrielle pretended to ponder this for a second. "Both." She decided. Rosie giggled. "Shut it, Softpaw. You were _all over_ Greg."

"Grigori!" She corrected. "And I was _not _'all over him'!" Gabrielle laughed in fake amusement, even forcing her head back. "Oh please!" Gabrielle latched on to the nearest Jinx, who was Lily, and faked a squeaky-high voice.

"Oh, Grigori! You're so brave to enter the Tournament! I'm so glad you picked little ol' me to be your date!" She finished it off by putting the back of her wrist to her forehead and dramatically sighing.

Rosie scowled. Caldeira changed the subject, knowing this will end badly. "Has James opened the gift yet?" "His Christmas gift? I'd think so." "No! The gift from the first challenge!"

"Oh, no. He says he'll do it tomorrow." "The second challenge is in 4 days! He can't take that long to figure out the clue!" Gabrielle groaned. "Fiiine. Hunter, go tell James to open the gift he got from the first challenge."

"Why me?" "Because you're the only Gryffindor here. Now _GO!_" Gabrielle ordered, pointing to the door. Kelsey grumbled as she walked out the door. Leaf walked up to Gabrielle, rubbing against the dress.

"Hi Leaf." Leaf purred. Gabrielle gently pet the cat. Kelsey came in half an hour later. "HE OPENED THE GIFT IN THE COMMON ROOM!" She screamed. "Why are you yelling?"

"WHAT!?" "WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" Caldeira yelled back, repeating herself. "OH, THE GIFT SCREECHED REALLY LOUD AND HIGH IT WAS BAD AND MY EARS HURT I'M GOING TO BED!" She left the dorm again.

"Hey, didn't dad say his egg screeched when he opened it until he listened underwater?" "Yeah?" "Maybe he has to put it in someother element!" Lily advised. "Earth would be hard, air is all around, and fire was last time, so..."

"He has to set his gift on fire?" Caldeira suggested. "We'll tell him tomorrow. For now, SLEEP!" Rosie said.

* * *

"So, I have to set the gift on fire?" "Yeah. And now, the challenge is tomorrow." James scrambled to his dorm, gift box in hand. Gabrielle chuckled at Lily's disdained face.

"Why'd we wait this long to tell him?" "Why haven't we started studying for our OWLS is the real question!" Caldeira said. "Fine, let's go study." Gabrielle said, leading the Jinxes to the library.

* * *

While the others had fallen asleep studying, Caldeira and Gabrielle stayed up nearly all night reviewing the books over and over. And over. And over. Gabrielle yawned.

"What time is it?" "6 AM." "Oh Merlin, good thing it's the weekend." Gabrielle set aside her book and fell asleep, staying in that position for most of the day.

* * *

"Get up, the challenge is about to start!" Rosie prodded Gabrielle. Gabrielle yawned and stepped out of bed. "I'll join in you a bit, Softpaw. I need a few more minutes of studying."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you miss half of the challenge!" Rosie yelled over her shoulder, leaving. Gabrielle journeyed to the library, unaware of a small creature following her.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you love short passages? No? Too bad, we had 4 of them!**

* * *

James looked around, seeing fire everywhere. "Champions, you may have found something dear to you has dissapeared lately. Your quest is too rescue that thing dear to you and bring it back fastest." McGonagall announced.

James thought back. _Has anything gone missing?_ He shook his head. _It doesn't matter what they took. What matters is I get it back._ "First shall be James Potter, as he is in the lead with points!"

James smirked at the crowd. He scanned over for a familiar face. _There's Kelsey, Caldeira and Lily. Where's Gabrielle (and, to a lesser extent of curiousity, Rosie)?_

"On your mark...get set...go!" A ministry official that James didn't know blew the whistle, and he darted into an opening the fire didn't touch.

* * *

After what felt like 2 hours (but probably just 8 minutes) of running through fire, James heard yells of pain. Not screams, but yells. He tried to follow the sound, but it kept changing origin.

"STOP! PLEASE!" James heard. He sprinted towards the sound. It sounded like it was to his left, but all he saw was fire. He quickly found a small opening, barely big enough for him to only burn spots of his uniform after crawling through.

The sound changed direction again, this time coming from behind him. "_Shut up, girl!__" _A new, manlier voice said. A real scream followed. James focused, and ran forward.

An opening came up, which James almost jumped through. "_JAMES!" _He heard a familiar voice yell. "Gabrielle?" "_Crucio!"_ He turned to see Gabrielle writhing in pain.

On the other side of the clearing he was in, a hooded figure stood with a wand out. James pulled out his own wand and yelled "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_, voice full of anger.

The figure's wand flew out of his grasp. When it lent down for the wand, James cast 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!', freezing the figure in it's place. James ran to the still shaking Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle? What happened?" "I-i was s-studying in the l-library when a h-house elf came up and b-blind folded me. T-the blindfold dissapeared and I was h-here. T-the House-E-elf assured me this was for the t-tournament, so I c-calmed down."

"A-a f-few minutes later, th-that figure appeared. H-he asked questions I didn't know, q-questions I c-couldn't understand. I-i said I didn't kn-know, so he started c-casting the Cr-cruciatus curse at m-me."

Gabrielle sniffled, shaking. Tears stains showed on her face. James shot up red sparks, the signal that someone was in trouble. He held Gabrielle close, and she started sobbing into his chest.

* * *

_A dark room. She sat there silently, for hours. Finally a man-no, a boy-walked in. He yelled at her, tortured her for answers. The room set on fire, burning everything but her down._

Gabrielle woke up, drenched in sweat. The challenge had occured three weeks ago, and she still had nightmares. McGonagall called off the Tournament, and a special hunt for the figure started.

Gabrielle turned to her clock. _4 AM_ it blinked, and she sighed. She was laying in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey insisting she stay in bed and not go to class. Caldeira, of course, brought her homework, and she still studied.

She didn't disagree with Pomfrey. She still felt a wave of pain over and over, atleast four times a day. And every so often, she was visited by her friends for support, and threats to the figure.

Rosie gave her a lollipop everytime she visited , Caldeira settled with 2 boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans (plus the homework,) Kelsey gave her licorice wands and Lily gave her Chocolate Frogs.

James came, too. At first he constantly apoligizes, blaming himself for not finding her soon enough and entering in the first place. "If I wasn't a champion, you might not've been targeted."

"Or, I might not've been found and still be lying there, nearly dead." Gabrielle always countered. James hugged her, and she let out the pain by crying on his shoulder.


	27. Sometimes I hug!

**Me: I'm too bored _not_ too write. None of my friends that I _want_ to talk to (because they're not around ever) are ever on. **

**Scorpius *coughforeveralonecough***

**Me: Shut it**

* * *

"Racer, the OWLS are coming _really_ soon! You need to get out of the Hospital Wing!" Caldeira insisted. Madam Pomfrey outlawed Gabrielle from literally even moving her leg.

"Don't you think I've tried!? This is sooo boring!" With every word, Gabrielle knocked her head on the pillow behind her. "I've even sent an owl to McGonagall to ask her to release me!"

"What'd she say?" Gabrielle sighed. "She agrees with Pomfrey. I don't even stutter anymore, and the waves of pain are gone!" Madam Pomfrey shooed Caldeira away.

"DON'T FORGET MY HOMEWORK!" She shouted after the fleeing figure of her friend. (**Wonderous Wordplay!**) Pomfrey tended to Gabrielle again. "Don't you move, missy! That spell left a nasty effect on your body."

"Madam Pomfrey, I've been trapped in here for a month! I'm pretty sure I'm fine now." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Listen, honey, I know it's not my place to say this, but we're not keeping you here _completely_ for your health."

"What are you keeping me here for, than?" "No, no, you know too much already!" She fussed, leaving. Gabrielle began knocking her head against the bed rest until James appeared from under his invisibility cloak.

"James!" She cried happily. "Gab," He embraced her. "Oh Merlin, James, you scared me! Where have you been?" "Oh, I don't know, studying for NEWTs, participating in the Tournament..."

Gabrielle huffed. "Make sure Pomfrey doesn't hear, I've broken enough rules this year already." He advised. "Hey, I talked to McGonagall. It took a while, but I convinced her to get Poppy to let you out!"

"Really!? I owe you so much now." "It's just releasing you from imprisonment, nothing too big." "That, and saving my arse from that weird guy that forced me into this room."

Gabrielle shivered. "It's okay, Gab." Gabrielle rested her head on James' chest. "Why did he do it, James?" "I don't know, Gab. What questions did he ask?" Gabrielle concentrated.

"He...he was rambling. He talked so fast I only made a few words out. Something about...finding_ him_, getting revenge." "Did you get his name?" Gabrielle shook her head.

James held her closer. "It's okay...we'll find him. If I find him, I'll kill him for what he did to you." "James, no!" Gabrielle protested. "Gab, he caused you pain. You actually screamed. You thought it was incapable for you to scream!"

"If you kill him, you'll be just as bad as him. Let the professionals handle it." "Just promise me something, okay?" Gabrielle tilted her head to see him, curiosity coating her face.

"What is it, James?" He handed Gabrielle a token. "Aunt Hermione made this. Just rub the ridges, and mine," He took out another. "Will warm up enough for me to feel it if it was in my pocket."

"Promise me, if you ever see him, or you just need someone for comfort, use this to call me." Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

"But Minerva, we both agreed-" "I can change my mind, Poppy. The girl needs air." Gabrielle had her ear pressed against the wall, listening to the conversation.

She heard a sigh of defeat. "As you wish, Minerva. But I've warned you-he'll be back." Gabrielle heard footsteps, and positioned herself to pose as if she was asleep.

She felt prodding in her back, rubbing her eyes tiredly and faking a yawn. "You can go, Ms. Wilkins." She saw the rare McGonagall smile. Gabrielle grinned back, getting up immediately.

She left, not aware of McGonagall's amused glance at her leaving figure.

* * *

"RACER!" Gabrielle just walked into the Hufflepuff common room, taking in the familiar surroundings. Her friends had been sitting on the overstuffed couches, worrying.

"Feathers! Softpaw! Prancer! Hunter!" She cried, and they went into a group hug. Hey, I like hugs _sometimes_!


	28. Snuggles! x3

**Me:Back! It's been long...er then usual.**

**Lily: Yeah. What was it, 3 days?**

**Me: I found something else to do that entertains me more!**

**Caldeira: And what is that?**

**Me: Reading both a book and my friend's fanfictions. Speaking of that, READ NERDYCHICK316'S STORIES, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE: Austin and Ally, Victorious, Teen Beach Movie, and romance!**

* * *

James laid in his four-poster bed, worry filling his mind. Was Gabrielle okay? Were her nightmares back? Even worse, is that bloke who hurt her back? He thought of the nights he spent with her, watching over the girl.

_James practicing Quidditch solo. It was too late at night to get caught, so he brought his invisibility cloak. He heard screams, coming from the Hospital Wing. He easily flew to the window, looking in for Madam Pomfrey._

_James saw Gabrielle, squirming in her bed, sweat and tears covering her face. He landed, flying in through the window. Walking slowly to her bed, he wished none of this had ever happened._

_He gently moved her, waking the girl. "J-james?" Gabrielle whimpered. "It's me, Gab. I'm here." James held Gabrielle's hand, hopefully comforting her. He turned to leave, but Gabrielle held on._

_"D-d-don't leave. I-i might n-not h-h-have n-nightmares..." James nodded, inwardly wincing at her stutter. What if it never went away? He always loved her voice, even when it was yelling at him._

_He sat next to her, bringing over a chair for himself. Gabrielle slowly fell asleep, and this time her face was peaceful. James smiled at her. He preferred this, calm and relaxed. He even preffered it over her laugh, her gleeful smile._

_He held tighter, wishing he never had to let go._

The memory helped James. He thought of Gabrielle, not writhing in pain, but sleeping calmly. He himself fell asleep, still thinking of that night.

* * *

"Softpaw, please stop sobbing." Lily begged. Rosie was face down, tears staining her pillow. After knowing Gabrielle was alright, the realization had come to her: Grigori left.

"He really meant that much to you, Softpaw?" Gabrielle asked disbelief. She had thought it was a petty crush, like Caldeira had on John from Miami Waves (**Heehee**)!

"Yes, Racer! He might've been the one!" "No offense, Softpaw, but you've never had a boyfriend before. How would you know?" Kelsey pointed out. Rosie lashed back.

"Oh, as if any of you have ever had one! Racer's the only one who's even kissed anyone!" The others blushed. "Well," Gabrielle defended. "I've made sure none of us did until last year, and most boys are either taken or your relative." She said, the last words pointed at Lily.

Rosie nodded, then took notice of something. "Racer your hair." Gabrielle was taken aback. "I brushed it!" "No, you dyed your tips!" Gabrielle laughed. "Yeah, I did that the night of the Yule Ball! What do you think I did with those 25 minutes in the bathroom?"

Rosie shrugged. "Guys!" Caldeira yelled. "What now?" "Since the Marauder's are leaving, are the Jinxes done pranking?" Lily did a facepalm. "The pranks! We completely forgot about the pranks!"

"Maybe Feathers is right. We did this all for competition." "Well, than we should go out with a bang! As in, put McGonagall polyjuice potion in the Pumpkin Juice!" Kelsey suggested.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

The girls laughed as the Great Hall filled with the Headmistress McGonagalls. They were transfigured as well to avoid suspicion. 4 years, and no one concluded it was them!

Kelsey dropped a fork on purpose, going down to set off fireworks. She sat up, after pushing the fireworks far enough not to originate from their table.

The firework spelled out a few sentences:

_For the next hour, 300-give or take a few 50 students- McGonagalls will be running around. This big surprise is courtesy of the Jinxes, who are hereby retired as pranksters._

There was cheering, laughter and applause directed at them. Gabrielle smiled, and gave a glance at the Gryffindor table, hoping to see if she could figure out which McGonagall was James.

One McGonagall did a goofy grin and thumbs up towards her. She gave a guess it was James and smirked.

A McGonagall from the Head Table huffed. It was most likely the real deal. "Thank the Jinxes for this humor. You're lucky I love a good laugh, or I'd find out who I should give detention to!"

"Now, off to class!" She waved her hands dismissively. Gabrielle laughed. "Great idea, Hunter!" She whispered to Kelsey. They 5 made sure they had something to distinguish them, so they wore tiny letters accommodating with the first letter of their nickname.

Kelsey-McGonagall chuckled. "Hey, Jinxes. Maybe we should go out into the Forbidde Forest and run around- In our nickname forms, of course." 4 McGonagalls had come over, and Gabrielle gave a guess it was Teddy.

"Great idea, Night! Another is that you can give me your owl and be your own! You know I don't have one." Rob (Gabrielle thought it was him, at least) said. Teddy-McGonagall huffed.

"Fine, Spot." Gabrielle celebrated in her head that she was right. She held out her hand in agreement. "Tonight, nickname forms in the Forbidden Forest." James-McGonagall (she guessed) shook her hand.

"As long as we avoid the family of Aragog!" Lily added. Gabrielle shivered, thinking of the story Lily told them. James chuckled.

* * *

Gabrielle ran under the trees, the wind blowing through her new mane. She occasionally saw Caldeira and Teddy flying in the air, and had to avoid trampling Rob.

She and James shared the less-covered area of the Forest, letting Lily prance in a field they found and Kelsey prounce in the areas with alot of shadows. Rob mainly just ran around, chasing butterflies.

She nuzzled James' stag form warmly. The two groups ran until 1 in the morning, James having to go back and forth with his Invisibility Cloak because of their heights.

He first took Rosie and Jason, following with Rob, Kelsey and Teddy because Teddy is regular height and Rob and Kelsey are shortest. After them was Caldeira and Lily.

James and Gabrielle ended up traveling back, the 2 alone together. James awkwardly put his arm over Gabrielle's shoulder, but she still snuggled into him. They walked back to the secret tunnel that way.


	29. Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeers

**Me: Back! Sorry, I had writer's block but my friend convinced me to suck it up.**

**Her: Uh huh uh huh!**

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

The two groups all met in front of Hogwarts. "Come on, before Filch shows up!" The Jinxes all pulled out a map and ran in. Jason chuckled. "Those girls are a riot." He muttered.

"Just don't go after _any_ of em'. Alright, Padfoot? Off limits." James advised his friend.

"Hey, I get your sister and Gabrielle, but that leaves three ladies for me." "No, Padfoot. Lily's my sister, Gabrielle is mine," he glared at Jason, daring him to protest."

"And the other three are smart and tough. They'll beat your arse if you try, and Gabrielle will beat you harder for even looking at 'em funny." Jason muttered curses, causing Teddy to kick him.

"Let's just run in, and hope not to get caught."

* * *

Rosie had begun thinking of Grigori once she sat on her bed again. Gabrielle barely slept all night. "Softpaw, would you feel better if I sent Grigori an owl under your name?"

Rosie nodded. "Fine." Gabrielle snatched her personal map. "You owe me." She trudged to the Owlery, blinking sleep away. She tiredly wrote the letter to Rosie's guy friend.

Once finished, she awoke an owl, earning a peck and a bleeding finger. "Just fly out, bloody owl..."

She nearly fell down the stairs, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow of her bed.

* * *

Gabrielle was tickled awake, much to her dismay, at 10 AM. "Quit it..." she muttered. The tickling wouldn't stop, causing Gabrielle to slap at the hands doing the accursed tickling.

"Well than!" A voice said. Gabrielle kicked back, earning a groan. "Jeez, Gab! You're not a morning person at_ all_!" She recognized the formerly anonymous voice and hands as James.

"Leave me alone!" She murmured. "No!" "How'd you even get up here?" She muttered into her pillow. "Rosie walked me up, seeing me outside the Common Room."

Gabrielle made a mental note to smack Rosie. Suddenly the feeling of her comforter left, and she was lifted into the air. "_JAMES!" _She shrieked. "Lighten up, Gab! Have a bit of fun."

Gabrielle craned her neck, but the only thing in her sight was the back of James' head. "Are you accusing _me_ of not having any fun!?" James nodded. "I'll show you fun!" She wriggled out of James grasp, falling to the ground.

"I'm not even dressed yet!" She ran up the stairs to her dormitory (luckily James only made it to the Common Room, and most of the other Hufflepuffs were still sleeping, so no one saw Gabrielle in her night gown.)

She ran down 13 minutes later, sporting her Hufflepuff robe and scarf. (It was quite chilly,as the month is January there.) James launched into conversation. "Meet me by the Great Lake at 7. Did you hear there was a firework show?"

Gabrielle shook her head. James grinned in return. "Well, there wasn't supposed to be. Until now. Anyways, it's a Hogsmeade weekend!" He dragged Gabrielle to the spot McGonagall usually allows students into Hogsmeade.

To Gabrielle's surprise, many were already there, along with their Headmistress. James whispered to Gabrielle. "I asked if we could go a bit early, so that only the early birds can go."

Gabrielle nodded and overlooked the crowd again. This time, there only seemed to be 40 students. They boarded the train to Hogsmeade a little later, Gabrielle smiling.

* * *

"It's alot easier to shop when not many are here." "The shopkeepers sure seemed surprised to see us.!" Gabrielle explaimed. "They really shouldn't be. I've done this before."

"Thats why I didn't go that time in 3rd year! I swore it had been only noon, yet McGonagall said they left already!" James smirked. "Yeah, that was me." Gabrielle scowled lightly.

"How about Madam Puddifoot's, milady?" Gabrielle gagged. "I'll smack you if you _ever_ suggest that shop where happiness goes to die, leaving only kisses and annoying couples."

"I will take that as a no. How about Honeydukes." Gabrielle grinned, racing to the shop and dragging James by his sleeve.

* * *

"That'll be 12 sickles!" The man at the cashier said. Gabrielle and James had bought pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, Bertie Bott's beans, and Drooble's gum.

"Now, to Zonkos?" Gabrielle shook her head. "We've retired from the pranks. How about Three Broomsticks, so we can eat this candy and help it down with Pumpkin Juice."

"Or something a bit stronger, maybe?" "If your suggesting I drink alcohol I will _kill_ you." "Come on, just a Butterbeer? Not like I'm forcing you Firewhiskey!" Gabrielle grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said fine!" James clapped and cheered mockingly, and lead Gabrielle to Three Broomsticks.


	30. OWLs!

**Me: Yay! Back! I'm just gonna wing this chapter. Anyways, I've got a new story. Woulda maybe check it out?**

**Caldeira: Just digging for reviews**

**Me: NO**

* * *

Gabrielle hiccuped. James took the glass away. "Okay, no more Butterbeer for you." Gabrielle made a strange groan-whimper noise. "Fine..." Gabrielle hiccuped again.

She took a glass of water and calmed down. "So, James, what do you think you'll do once you graduate?" "Well, I think I'll be an Auror like Dad." "James, do you know how dangerous that is!?"

"I'm willing to do anything to protect people. I don't want what happened to you to happen to anyone else." Gabrielle winced at the mention of the incident. "How about you?" James asked, his voice soft and soothing.

Gabrielle relaxed her tensed muscles. "Well, I think I'll be a shop owner in Diagon Alley. Like, a new version of Flourish and Botts. Except it's more like a library. There'll be school books, quidditch books, and just some for amusement." Gabrielle had a dazed look as she explained it.

"Hey," James snapped his fingers in front of Gabrielle's face, snapping her out of her trance and surprising Gabrielle so much she kicked his leg under the table. James groaned.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" "I-it's okay. I'm fine, I'm fine." James gave deep breaths, then calmed down. "I think it's time to go back to Hogwarts. I gotta go study."

"The OWLs are in 4 months, Gab!" James exlaimed. "Would you rather sit and do nothing while I add highlights to my hair?" James thought about this, felt his hair a bit, then said "To Hogwarts!"

Gabrielle chuckled and they boarded the train.

* * *

"Gabrielle, how are you_ already_ in the library? We just got back from Hogsmeade!" "I remembered this book that looked really interesting!" James looked at the cover. "The Sorting Hat?"

"Yeah, it's that old hat's story. Your House's founder, Godric Gryffindor, enchanted some random old hat of his and 'BOOM!' It became the Sorting Hat. It included all kinds of stories about the Hogwarts Founders."

James snorted. "I'm gonna go practice Quidditch." Gabrielle read, ignoring him. She spent the rest of the day there, joined by Caldeira and Lily later on.

* * *

Gabrielle studied harder and harder as the days went by. Soon (or not that soon- studying is hard!) OWLs were here. Slughorn walked through the halls, shushing ignorant students who were talking.

_Polyjuice Potion..._ Gabrielle grinned, scribbling everything she knew down. The Jinxes had to look it up the potion before using it in their prank, so it wasn't too hard to remember.

"Pass up your papers!" Slughorn demanded. The papers magically flew up, and Gabrielle had been sitting back relaxing. She got up and joined her Hufflepuff friends.

"Tomorrow is the last OWL!" "Partay!" Lily started dancing badly. "Please, Prancer, don't do that." Gabrielle pleaded with her friend.

"You're just jealous!" "As if. You looked like you were having a spasm." "Hmph!" They walked to DADA, where Mr. Pucey awaited them. He passed out the exam papers.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, short chapter. Turns out winging it isn't very entertaining. BYE!**


	31. I'M A SPARKLY PRINCESS

**Me: Okay, sorry, it's been a while AND my last chapter was short. I just needed a good idea. I d****idn't get one, so I'm just using this.**

**Caldeira: AWESOME OWNS NOTHING BUT CHARACTERS**

**Me: I never told you to do a disclaimer**

**Caldeira: *shrug* The people deserve to know**

* * *

Gabrielle sat around her room at home, doing nothing. 5th year was over, and she had passed her OWLs with flying colors. She dropped History of Magic and Herbology, her two weak points.

She hadn't worried about the fact that James was graduating while Gabrielle was still in school until Rosie explained the hardship of it. "He'll be out, and you'll be trapped in here. He could never be around, with his new job-"

"_Softpaw_!" Lily reprimanded. "Sorry, Prancer, but it's true!" "Not completely." Kelsey said. "Didn't Lily's parents have to deal with two years apart, but they still got married and even had kids!"

"Mr. Potter _did_ break up with Mrs. Potter in their sixth year." Rosie pointed out. "For her protection! Get the facts straight before using them as a defense!" Lily yelled. "Uh," Caldeira spoke up.

"Aren't we talking about Racer and James' relationship, not Harry and Ginny's?" Gabrielle shot her a glare. "Sorry, Racer." Rosie nodded. "Don't apologize, Feathers. She needs us, whether or not she wants to."

Gabrielle groaned. "Look, Racer. It'll be hard to maintain you're relationship. It was hard enough with you in different houses _and_ different years! Now you don't even get weekends together."

"We can spend time over breaks and send owls." Gabrielle said defiantly. The two bickered until Lily cut in. "Softpaw, Racer can handle her own relationships. It's time to go." She said.

That had been two days ago. Now Gabrielle couldn't help but think Rosie was right. She quickly snatched a parchment, writing to James.

_Dear James,_

_We're still together, right? Even though you're out with you're Quidditch team, we're still a couple?_

_I know this is stupid, but I'm still trapped in school while you're traveling across the world._

_I'm sorry, Rosie just got in my head._

_Love,_ _Gabrielle_

She used her dad's owl, Apollo, to send the letter. After doing her summer homework, she got a surprise visit. From all of her friends. _Including _James.

"James just got back from a game," Lily started. "And I had seen this, so I read it before giving it to him." Lily held out Gabrielle's letter, making Gabrielle do her blush face.

"I figured you needed cheering up, so I told everyone to meet here!" Lily threw her hands in the air. The Marauders and the Jinxes were there, plus Albus, she realized. "What about Jason, Teddy, Albus and Rob?"

"James insisted." Albus said. Gabrielle shrugged. "What do we do?" She looked around for a group activity. Rosie jumped, shrieking in excitement. "Truth or Dare!"

The girls all hung in their heads. "Oh, no..." Caldeira muttered. Jason convinced the Marauder's to do it, so they all sat down on Gabrielle's couches which James set into a circle.

"Show-off." Lily muttered and sat down next to Albus. James grinned and sat down on the long couch. Gabrielle smiled and laid down, her head on James' chest. Rosie cooed, sitting by Teddy.

Caldeira sat on a lazy boy recliner next to Gabrielle and James' couch, and Kelsey sat next to Rob on a two seater. Jason sat on the floor and levitated a bottle in the middle.

"Jason, we said Truth or Dare, not Spin the Bottle!" Kelsey shouted. "I know, we're using it to choose who has to take the choice!" Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I have good ideas!"

James rolled his eyes. "Remember, if you don't take the dare or tell a truth, you remove a piece of clothing!" Rosie shouted. Gabrielle groaned, then felt glad she wore socks and a jacket around her house in the summer.

"Since it was Rosie's idea, she starts." Gabrielle said immediately. Rosie spun, the bottle landing on Albus. "Truth or Dare?" Rosie asked, grinning maliciously. "Dare!" He said, chest puffing out.

"I dare you to go outside and declare you're love for the first girl you see." Albus gulped. "What if they're walking with a boy?" "All the better!" Rosie said. Albus sighed and ran outside.

Everyone looked outside. Albus was on his knees, begging a goth girl to go out with him. The girl kept walking, making Albus scrape his knees trying to catch up with her.

The goth girl made an unsavory gesture, telling Albus to back off. Everyone laughed once he came back in. "Okay, mate. Spin it." James said. Albus did, the bottle pointing to Caldeira.

"Truth!" She shouted before Albus could ask. "Uhh...biggest fear?" Albus asked. James booed and Teddy threw the wrapper from a chocolate he was eating. "That Rosie will marry Jason and they'll want to move in with me."

The room filled with laughter, and Rosie scooted away from Jason. Caldeira spun and it landed on Jason. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" He said proudly. "Let Rosie give you a makeover, including clothing."

Rosie squealed. "I owe you, Feathers!" Jason was too proud to back down. They both went into Gabrielle's downstairs bathroom, and the rest heard a _lot_ of shouting for the next hour.

Jason came out, and the laughter couldn't be stopped for several minutes. Rosie gave him bright pink eye shadow, blush and blue lipstick. His hair was styled in a mohawk and wore clothes even Magus Bane (**Mortal Instruments**) would think was overdone.

Jason didn't bother talking, just spun the bottle. It landed on Teddy. "Dare." "Go on the balcony upstairs and shout 'I'M A SPARKLY PRINCESS!'" Jason demanded. Teddy easily obliged, laughing along with his friends when he finished.


	32. I'm Back!

**Me: Okay, I am fully aware I haven't updated this story since before the school year ended, but I was busy.  
**

**James: Excuses, excuses!**

**Me: It's true! I was really excited by my other story, and by the fact that my friend was making one. Plus all creativity for this story left me. I would've deleted it, like I did with my Soul Eater and Percy Jackson one, but I decided you deserved better than that.**

**Gabrielle: You can expect her to rush through my next two years.**

* * *

"I hate you." Gabrielle said. She was standing outside her bathroom in a tight, hot pink dress that barely covered her backside. Jason pretended to look hurt, clutching where his heart would be and pouting.

"I think it looks great." James grinned. "Shut up." Gabrielle walked over to their couch and sat, occasionally fidgeting to make her dress more comfortable. She crossed her arms and looked at Teddy.

"Truth or dare?" She asked. They had continued to play for two hours, and Gabrielle had been forced into the dress, to wear make-up, and repeatedly kiss James (among other, more unmentionable things).

Teddy looked like he was mentally debating before he said "Truth". Before Gabrielle could think of a question, Rosie asked "Are you gonna marry Victoire?" "My question!" Gabrielle hissed.

Her scolding was followed by a moments silence, where she tried to think of a better question before giving up and said "What she said." Rosie giggled, but Teddy gulped.

"It's getting late, don't Albus and the girls have to go back to Hogwarts soon?" Rob nodded, but James frowned. Gabrielle shot him a look that asked 'Whats-wrong?'.

"Won't...won't it be hard?" He asked. James tried to not sound worried, but his eyes betrayed him. Gabrielle paused. She had expected James to be confident that their relationship would be fine after he graduated.

"You can visit over school breaks. We can always write." Gabrielle was reassuring herself as much as James. He looked down. "I-I understand if you break up with me. There are plenty of reasons-"

"You nearly died multiple times, and we made it work. I was stuck in the Hospital Wing, and we made it work. We were in different years _and_ different houses, and we made it work. Everything will work, James." Gabrielle interrupted James.

He smiled and kissed Gabrielle lightly. The girls (save Kelsey) cooed, Albus, Kelsey and Teddy left, Rob gagged and Jason threw a paper ball at James.

* * *

Gabrielle rubbed her neck, sighing. The Hogwarts 'Welcome Back to School' feast has started, and Gabrielle kept finding her self staring at the Gryffindor table, expecting to see James. She took no notice of the Sorting, or that food appeared in front of her.

Caldeira noticed, and put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. Gabrielle continued to find herself looking for James, scolding herself every time. She hadn't touched the food, merely poked at it.

Gabrielle soon left for the Hufflepuff common room. She didn't bother waiting for the new Prefects, the pattern never changed anyway. Gabrielle settled herself into her favorite over-stuffed chair.

Leaf jumped up and purred, laying on Gabrielle's lap. Gabrielle absentmindedly stroked her cat, thinking of when she might next see James. _His first game of the year is coming up_ She thought. It might come up in the _Daily Prophet_.

The _Falmouth Falcons_ were fairly popular. The Daily Prophet might just add how they did, even if in a small article. _Maybe he'll have a game right before Christmas, but during Christmas break_. She thought happily.

It did brighten her mood, and not too much time seemed to pass before the rest of the Hufflepuffs joined Gabrielle and showed her the 6th year girl's dormitory.

* * *

"So we get DADA than Potions?" Gabrielle said. "I've got Ancient Runes before Defense." Caldeira said. "I'm so glad we have a lot more free-time." Rosie said. "More time to do homework!" Lily agreed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of _fun_, but sure." Rosie said. Lily smacked Rosie. "Ow, Prancer!" Lily stuck her tongue out. Rosie huffed. "Betcha all the teachers are gonna focus on non-verbal spells." Kelsey said.

"What'd you drop, Racer?" Lily asked. "Herbology and History of Magic." "Who didn't drop History? It's such a bore." Rosie said. "Only the way Binns teaches it. Some of the information itself was entertaining." Caldeira said.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous of my brains." Caldeira said. "Whatever." Rosie sang. "I'll hit you." Gabrielle threatened playfully. "Whatever. Come on, we're gonna miss breakfast."

* * *

"Did your wittle boyfriend wite you a wetter?" Rosie teased. "Yes, and at least I _have_ a boyfriend. You couldn't have a long-lasting relationship if you tried." Gabrielle rebutted. "None of you have ever _had_ a boyfriend." She added, preventing the others from following Rosie's example.

"Well, actually..." Lily and Caldeira said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise, along with the three others. "Who are you dating, Feathers?" Gabrielle asked. "This guy...named John." She admitted.

Gabrielle burst out laughing. "John? As in from Miami Beach House?" "It was a coincidence!" Caldeira defended. "He's got lighter hair, anyways!" "It's alright, I believe you. How did you meet?" Gabrielle asked.

"He was my Yule Ball date." She admitted. "I remember him!" Rosie shouted. "He was cute." Caldeira did the blush face she was known for. "Don't embarrass her, Softpaws. It's her first boyfriend." Lily defended.

"Good thing you spoke. Who are you dating?" "...skriyps" Was what Gabrielle heard Lily mutter. "Who?" Rosie asked. Lily muttered again, and Gabrielle still couldn't understand. "Try again." Kelsey said.

"SCORPIUS, OKAY!?" Lily shouted. Gabrielle stood there, eyes wide. Everyone else did the same. "That is _so_ cute!" Rosie broke the ice. Lily seemed surprised they all didn't have looks of disgust.

"Aren't you mad...?" "He's a lot nicer when you're around." Caldeira said. "It's so obvious." Lily actually blushed. Kelsey looked awkward. "Aren't you gonna open the letter James sent you?" That snapped Gabrielle out of her trance.

"Yeah, forgot." Everyone looked at the letter as Gabrielle carefully removed the seal.

_Gabrielle,_

_There's a game near your house the day after Christmas break starts! It's okay if you don't wanna go, but if you do, I got you a ticket_

A ticket fell out of the envelope. Rosie started cooing. "That's so cute!" She squealed. "Shut up." Was all Gabrielle said until she had to go to Charms.


End file.
